


A Shadowhunter, A Warlock, And the Little One In-Between

by PhoenixStar73



Series: Along Came A Spider... [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: A story about the growth of a itsy bitsy Jumper Spider as Alec's Guardian, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Boys In Love, Characters are OOC as needed, Crack, Even if Alec is completely oblivious of it at first, Fluff, High Warlock of Brooklyn Magnus Bane, Jumper learns that protecting someone can take on many forms, M/M, Non-arachnoid culture is weird, Protection is physical and based upon instinct as Jumper soon learns, Protective Magnus Bane, Shadowhunter Alec Lightwood, This fic is rated S for Spider, and a huge heart, but he is a small and cute jumping spider with large eyes, he feels a bond with Alec, his heart and inclinations are swayed by Magnus, it's just a cute little family going on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25507510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixStar73/pseuds/PhoenixStar73
Summary: Once upon a time, a special little guy entered the lives of Shadowhunter Alec Lightwood and High Warlock of Brooklyn Magnus Bane.No, it's not quite a baby --(Are you kidding -- waaay too early in their relationship for that...)AKAThe 5 Times Jumper Protected and/or Saved Alec... And the one time he didn't need to <3_____The 4th story in this universe, but introduces Jumper as the focus and his POVFIC COMPLETE!_______________CHAPTER INDEX:1. Once Upon a Time, there was a little Jumper...2. Spiders (Do Not) Prefer Blonds...well, at least not this one3. The One Time Spidey Senses were not working...4. The Mission with the Demons in Midtown - Jumper POV...5. In Someone Else's Skin...6. These Beings (Shadowhunters) Can Be Such A#$*&;$%#~!7. (Part 1 of 4) Alec's Abduction8. (Part 2 of 4) Alec's Abduction9. (Part 3 of 4) Alec's Abduction10. (Part 4 of 4) - Alec's Abduction
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Along Came A Spider... [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748431
Comments: 233
Kudos: 185





	1. Once Upon a Time, there was a little Jumper...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Queenie18](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenie18/gifts), [Swan0314](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan0314/gifts).



> I know it's been awhile. Not sure if anyone remembers him, or this. Anyway I'm going to have fun writing this, so I hope you enjoy it. :) I did love dipping back in this universe! :)
> 
> This fic is gifted to two readers: the one who intially gave me the idea for this fic (Swan0314), and the other who just really loved Jumper ([Aelfia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aelfia/pseuds/Aelfia), who is an amazing amazing writer in her own right) :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little someone becomes aware of himself. And of the two others in his new home...

The first thing he noticed was the blue aura coming toward him – like the actual visualization of a gentle spring breeze. 

Well, as much as his 8 eyes knew them to be. 

As a jumper spider, he often had to concentrate when trying to focus on things, but it was hard, especially when you mostly saw 8 of everything. But with practice, one was able to make things out decently.

Anyway, the blue aura wafted in his direction. Toward him.

The tiny hairs bristled on the ends of his eight legs as they approached -- but somehow, there was no fear.

Rather, if felt...calming.

_Like a big hug..._

Suddenly, the light completely wrapped around his small little body, encasing him in a shroud of protectiveness.

...Magnus. 

The aura breathed, _Magnus._

_Magnus?_

So this was the bringer of this wonderful feeling? 

Sure. He would accept this, and all of its _things_...

The feeling grew within the body, and then a surge of warmth went throughout…

And suddenly, his _hearing_ was sharpened. _Touch_ was even more sensitized, in fact adding to that some _tingling_ sensation that he could not identify.

And last, but not least, _eyesight._

Little did he know how much this would soon affect the life of this very little jumping spider...

Two giant beings were peering over the tank, looking at him seemingly curiously.

He should have been scared... _but he wasn’t._

One of them, the one with highlighted brown hair, golden skin, and the most amazing bright gold eyes, was the one who rescued him from that place they called a store for exotic animals. He had been with an attractive looking female version of their species, making happy noises and sounds together. The little spider had liked them immediately.

And as part as he could tell, he had introduced him, the little spider, to the being currently standing next to him, saying it was a "Gift." 

Not exactly sure what a "Gift" meant, but the taller being had just lit up, exuding a warm and welcoming vibe.

The taller being currently standing next to him -- with the dark hair, light skin, and hazel eyes – such an intriguing color that was – still exuding a warm and welcoming vibe, was just gazing at him through the tank.

For some reason, he felt a connection to that one. He knew he was now _his._

Don’t ask him how he knew, _he just knew._

He would have liked to dwell more upon that, but he soon became sleepy. Perhaps it was this blue aura making him sleepy. 

Ah well, there was the world to discover…later.

Right now it was time to rest.

……….

He blinked his 8 eyes open, jerked awake by light going on in the room.

Oh boy, how long did he rest – it did not even seem like it was that long. 

In fact, now that he could see much more clearly now -- and not see 8 at once – yea, that got completely confusing -- there was a tall being right in the middle of the room, standing not too far away. He was tall, lanky, with a giant black marking of some sort on the anterior part right below its head – must be some special marking of its kind.

Insects and spiders had markings too to denote what species they were. 

So….this one was special? _Noted._

A surge of warmth enveloped him when he had these thoughts. Okay, then. _So, this one I shall PROTECT._

The tall figure was coming over, and his large hand was in the tank again, laid down carefully so it was the soft part facing up. Oh, he recognized him from before. The one who evoked warmth and welcome.

Guess he means for me to climb onto the hand?

Ooh, this is a bit uneven, but this will do.

Oh, it’s that surge of warmth again, through the ends of my legs onto the hand.

Guess that means this being is _MINE_. Okay, noted. _PROTECT._

The being smiled at him. Ooh, surge of warmth again. 

Hmm. He said something that sounded like _“Jumper”_ when looking through the glass tank at him.

In fact, he had called him “Jumper” twice as he was being scrutinized by said being. So the being chose to call him that?

Well, he could live with being called that. 

Jumper, he thought, attempting to get used to it.

The hand then started to move upward. Jumper dug slightly into the hand with his eight legs to steady himself as he was lifted out of the tank.

The tall being had turned toward someone's voice -- it was so lilting and unique, that even Jumper was almost mesmerized by the tone.

It was the other being with the bright gold eyes, who was beaming in a way and glowing -- like nothing he's ever seen -- while facing the taller being.

Wow, now _that_ was some spectacular specimen in itself, he thought, looking at him more critically. 

Suddenly a blue aura surrounded the being with the gold eyes. Jumper flinched at it. But the taller being didn't even seem to _react_ at it.

 _Ohhh. The blue aura._ _Exactly like what had surrounded him earlier..._

 _Magnus_. 

Ah, okay, Jumper thought, suddenly understanding. _That was Magnus. He gave him what he now had._

Jumper watched as the tall being talked to Magnus – who for some reason was still glowing in a way the other being wasn’t -- while moving his hands. Then the tall being said something that sounded like, “Bye, Magnus,” as he lifted his hand, moving it up and outward as Magnus left the room.

Was that some sort of signal or something?

And, hmm, if Jumper did this too, would it be received similarly? It was time to try it.

Awkwardly, Jumper chittered loudly as he lifted a leg and attempted to wave it at the one holding him to get his attention.

It seemed to work!

A blinding big smile was suddenly on the being’s face as he turned to look at him.

Wow, that was just… _beautiful._

_Guess…it worked?_

“Hi, I’m Alec.” The being pointed to himself. And smiled that amazing smile again. He used his hand to signal back at Jumper.

Ooh, this was fun. And the being called himself _Alec._

Alec, eh?

_PROTECT...ALEC._

Jumper had a feeling he was going to like being with Alec.


	2. Spiders (Do Not) Prefer Blonds...well, at least not this one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jumper, currently still trying to figure out the extent of what protecting Alec means -- quickly discovers it doesn't always mean _physically_ protecting him...
> 
> Ugh, these beings are sure weird!

Well, that was weird, Jumper decided.

He had been in a nice room with shiny things and gold colors the other day when he first arrived. But today the tall being had taken him away from that place, and moved him to a more stark-looking place, and there was nothing soft or pretty about it. Or the surroundings. 

In fact, it was really noisy while they were walking around, and even a bit scary. 

But then they had come into a quieter area, and it was plain looking. After setting down his tank, Alec had sat down upon a surface that was dark green in color, lying on it and sighing. 

Well, the dark green resembled the color of leaves. Perhaps Alec liked leaves too – the dark green was certainly close in color to the leaves that had been commonly found from his former home in the forest...

The tall being called Alec was sitting up now. His face was now by the tank, saying something while looking at him. 

He put his hand up. Jumper also put his hand up and chittered. 

That put a giant smile on Alec’s face. “I’ll be back later,” Alec said.

Whatever that meant, Jumper thought. In the next minute, Alec had left the room, closing the door after him. 

Oh okay, Jumper thought, feeling down. Alec had left, and was no longer in the room. 

Guess he would just crawl around his tank and rocks for a little bit, maybe snack on some dead flies that Alec had put inside the tank…

....

Before long, the door opened.

There was Alec! Jumper’s heart felt warm, and he chittered happily, waving a leg at him.

Alec looked up in his direction and grinned as he walked in.

But Alec was not alone. A tall being that looked like Alec, but with gold curly hair, walked in after him.

He seemed to be looking at Alec intensely. 

Now, Jumper didn’t know much of anything about how these beings acted, but he knew a certain look from the wild, when he saw it.

This guy was assessing Alec as if he was _prey._ Jumper glanced over at Alec, who did not seem to exhibit any type of defense pose or mechanism. Instead, Alec had opened up a book and was reading and talking, all unassuming and innocent.

Was Alec completely unaware of this one? Jumper thought, unfamiliar senses growing quickly within him. 

His legs started shaking slightly and he started to feel a cold shiver.

He didn’t like this feeling. 

He didn’t like this guy one bit, who was now very close to Alec, practically right in his space, as he leaned over to look at what Alec was looking at. 

Of course, Alec seemed oblivious. But this guy – kept looking at Alec’s face, and then lower, like his…mouth? 

Before his eyes started roving lower…

Well, whatever this was, Jumper did not like it. The cold shivers started up again.

Actually, the other being, _Magnus,_ would definitely _not_ like this….

All of a sudden, Alec threw back his head and laughed. The gold haired man laughed as well and then put his hand on Alec’s shoulder, leaning slightly toward him.

Oh, that was it! Jumper thought, the cold shiver so acute it made him jump. He started chittering and waving like crazy, trying to get Alec’s attention.

That seemed to do the trick. Alec immediately looked up.

At him. 

Whew! he thought, relieved. 

The gold haired man suddenly looked disappointed, but then smiled as he pointed in the direction of the tank.

No, Jumper did _not_ want to meet him…

But ack, it looked like Alec was coming over already. And soon his hand was in the tank, inviting him to climb on. Jumper sighed in a way a spider would sigh. 

He could not refuse to climb onto Alec’s hand. So he ambled very carefully onto Alec’s hand. 

Alec brought him over to the bed and sat down, balancing Jumper on his hand.

“Jumper, this is Underhill, he works Security. He’s a friend of mine,” Alec said. “This is Jumper. He’s a jumping spider.”

Underhill smiled, looking down at Jumper. “I’ve never seen a spider that looked like this before. Well, hello, Jumper,” he said.

Jumper did not move. He didn’t feel like being friendly.

“Hmm,” Alec said. “Maybe he’s tired.”

Underhill bent down to peer more closely at Jumper. 

Jumper suddenly felt cornered. 

Before he knew it, he was suddenly in Underhill’s hair. “By the Angel!” Underhill exclaimed.

Alec stared at Underhill, wide-eyed. “Don’t move!” Alec stated. “I don’t want Jumper hurt!”

“You don’t want Jumper hurt?” Underhill asked incredulously. “How about me?!”

Jumper saw Alec scowl at the guy, his hazel eyes flashing.

“You’ve got to be kidding me, right? You were way too close to him. Arachnoids act defensively. If you knew more about spiders, you would not have leaned in that closely,” Alec said pointedly.

Underhill made a noise, which sounded somewhat disrespectful in nature.

Figures, thought Jumper crossly. He knew this guy was no good. Acting all predatory over Alec, like he was his. Alec was not _his_. Alec was _Magnus’s_. 

“Now don’t move,” Alec said. “I need to coax Jumper off you.”

He put his hand close to the top of Underhill’s head, where Jumper stood his ground. Jumper dug his feet deeper into the gold hair. 

The guy yelped, and he shook his head. 

Whoa! Was this one sensitive or what?! And he almost fell off! Jumper dug his feet in even more deeply now chittering anxiously.

The look Alec was giving the guy was now nothing short of _murderous._ The guy paled, and stopped moving.

Whew, Jumper thought, feeling relieved.

“Jumper,” Alec said softly. “Underhill did not mean to do that, okay? He doesn’t know how to act around small spiders. He didn’t know you scare easily –”

Jumper chittered furiously, with different sounds and intonations coming out all at once.

Alec was scowling. His eyes kept flitting over to the gold haired boy, his eyes narrowing. Then his eyes moved back to Jumper. Alec’s eyebrows knitted together while his eyes had an intense look in them.

“C’mon little one,” he said softly, gesturing toward Jumper and showing him his hand, palm up. “I get it. Something bothered you. Well, it’s okay now, I’m here. Just climb onto my hand, okay?”

After a moment, Jumper slowly ambled onto his hand. 

As soon as Jumper did that, Underhill tossed his head around. “I can’t believe there was a spider in my hair!” he exclaimed, continuing to shake his head furiously.

The nerve! Jumper thought, indignant.

Alec turned to Underhill, giving him an incredulous look. “Anyway, I think we are done here, Underhill,” he said tersely, “You are excused.”

Underhill stared at him, his mouth open. “I thought you were going to show me more of your books,” he said plaintively.

Securely in Alec’s hand, Jumper briefly glanced at the gold haired boy. He likes me better than you, he thought, smugly.

With all his might, he flung 8 legs in the gold haired boy’s direction, chittering in various sounds.

He felt the gold haired boy suddenly stare at him intensely. 

“Did your spider – just flick me off?” he asked incredulously.

Jumper felt Alec’s hands tense up. He could have sworn that the temperature in the room had just dropped a substantial amount.

“Please take your leave. Now,” Alec said coldly.

The gold hair boy appeared to freeze. Now there was a look of fear in his eyes.

About time, Jumper thought.

The gold haired boy nodded stiffly. “Yes, sir,” he said, as he turned on his heel, and walked out of the room.

Alec looked down at Jumper, who was now chittering more calmly.

“Are you feeling better now, Jumper?" Alec asked in an anxious tone of voice. "I’m sorry that happened. Some people just don’t know how to handle spiders."

He lifted his hand so he was eye to eye with Jumper. 

Jumper liked Alec, so much. He treated him so well. Jumper just chittered and waved a leg at him.

And Alec just slowly smiled right back.


	3. The One Time Spidey Senses were not working...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jumper, still learning about his newfound abilities, is suddenly extremely confused when it doesn't kick in during a situation where he thought Alec was in trouble, leading him to rely on his own instincts for the first time...

Jumper was still contemplating the situation with the gold haired boy – even two days later – when he felt the tank move. He braced for impact. What was happening?

Oh. Alec was moving him and the tank yet again. Okay. As long as it was Alec doing something, Jumper wouldn’t worry. He trusted Alec.

Sighing, Jumper managed to find a comfortable and stable spot in the tank and tried not to react at the jostling of the tank. 

Now they were in that busy hallway again, full of loud sounds, and Jumper cringed. He hoped they would get out of there soon…

Before long, Alec was stepping out of the building and into the outdoors with sunshine and all the wonderful spring smells of leaves, grass, and freshness. It was also blissfully serene. Jumper breathed a sigh of relief.

“Come on, Jumper,” he heard Alec say. “Let’s go.” Or some words resembling that.

Jumper chittered. He didn’t know what the words meant, but Alec seemed like he wanted a response.

He saw Alec take out something thin and shiny with a glowing tip at one end. Ah, Magic? he thought. Magical things glow…

Alec took the thin object and touched it to his arm, where another dark marking was located. This marking looked slightly different than the one on his neck. 

Hmm, interesting, Jumper thought.

“Okay, hold on, Jumper,” Alec said next. 

_Wait, what?_

Suddenly Alec rushed forward with great speed, and Jumper lurched forward in the tank. Ugh! he thought, managing to wrap his legs around his rock in the tank. That at least had some weight and seemed to remain in one place.

Was that what using that shiny thing did? It made Alec be able to move faster? Whatever it was, it was so cool, Jumper thought. 

After being jostled for a while longer, the little spider hummed, just a little bit irritated.

Okay, this wasn’t _that_ cool. He was getting battered and bruised, being jostled about.

Before long, the tall building where Magnus lived loomed before them. Alec stepped in, and they were soon in front of the doors of the loft. Alec raised his hand, his fingers closed together as if to reach for the door, but then the door opened along with a slight spark of blue.

Blue, Jumper thought, feeling warm. Like magic!

The bright golden walls of the loft beckoned them. Ah, back to the pretty place! Jumper thought delightedly.

“Magnus?” Alec called out. No response. 

Jumper breathed a sigh of relief as the tank was set down firmly. Then Alec’s face, with his large hazel eyes peered into the tank. 

“Are you hungry, little one?” he asked. A hand came into the tank, and with it a vial with the dead flies he liked so much.

Jumper chittered happily and waved a leg. Alec grinned back at him. _Amazing_ , Jumper thought.

He quickly pounced upon the vial, and the dead flies came out. Yummy…

Meanwhile, Alec had made his way to the couch a few feet away. He plopped himself right on it with a huge sigh. “I guess I’ll wait for Magnus here. I am a bit tired, maybe I’ll just close my eyes for a moment,” Jumper heard him murmur. 

Speaking of sleepiness, Jumper had eaten a few flies, and was feeling warmth overtake his whole body and his brain. Hmm, a snooze wouldn’t hurt, wouldn’t it?

Jumper lowered his legs until his body was close to the sand on the floor of the tank. He breathed in deeply, his 8 eyes falling shut.

Zzzzzz

….

A loud exclamation of “Oh!” coming from the couch startled Jumper out of his snooze.

He blinked his 8 bleary eyes. Ugh, they felt so heavy at the moment. 

Wait, his sleepy brain thought. That sounded like Alec…

His eyes flitted toward the couch. There was currently a being crouched on all fours on the couch, his hair dark tinted with magenta, and wearing a black outfit with silver trimmings. The being seemed to be saying something, but his voice was too low to hear, before it ducked into the couch out of Jumper’s view.

But wait, wasn’t Alec on the couch before too? Jumper wondered.

 _And_ …he was the one who had yelled out, right?

Just then he saw legs flail out from the couch. That was Alec’s leg! And now there was the sound of rustling. 

And then the noises and whines. They were _unmistakably_ Alec’s…

Was Alec struggling? Jumper thought, his 8 eyes widening in alarm. Was he in trouble?

But if that’s the case, then why hadn’t the magic alerted him to that? 

Jumper was so confused. As he continued to look in that direction, suddenly he could see Alec again, and now there were other legs flailing about, along with arms. Alec made a noise sounding like a growl, his eyes narrowing before he ducked down out of view.

Jumper couldn’t shake off the alarm in his head.

_Should he act on his own?_

He was here, after all, to protect Alec.

 _Ugh, so many decisions!_ Certainly too many for such a little jumper spider to be making…

He was doing just fine with the magic and the alerts. Those had been so easy to follow; he felt something, and then he would act, sometimes even without thinking. 

This…was something different entirely. 

Okay, Jumper thought, coming to a decision. He leapt out of the tank, his eyes focused upon the couch, and the two beings obviously involved in some kind of strife. 

_PROTECT ALEC,_ he thought, ambling closer.

However he did feel defenseless without his magic. Hmm, he thought. He was going to try something..

He concentrated really hard for a moment. _POOF!_ He felt the magic ignite somewhere deep inside him. 

_OHHHHH_ , he thought in wonder. So the magic could be summoned! 

This was a revelation…

_Cool!_

Jumper willed the magic from his body into all eight legs, as he reached the top of the couch, ready to use if needed. 

He looked down. Well, Alec didn’t seem to be struggling. Not at all, actually. 

Actually, Alec seemed to be on top – and in control. And it seemed like his face was connected – no, his mouth was connected to the other being. Who, by the way, was barely struggling, but just making a lot of odd noises and breathing oddly….. 

And… _Oh_ –

That being was _Magnus._ Magnus was beneath Alec. And he had changed his hair! It was usually highlighted brown and gold…and now it was black with magenta. No wonder why he hadn’t recognized him from far away.

Well, now, the actions of both beings were getting a bit more frisky, as both their legs and arms were alternately flailing and clutching at one another, and there was twice the amount of noises and ragged breathing. 

Then Alec was suddenly flipped over, with a loud “OH!”, and now Magnus was on top of Alec – their movements getting more erratic…

Uh, ok, Jumper thought, his eyes fixated on the two, still tumbling and wrestling, as realization washed over him. 

Certain things seemed to be happening now – actions he seemed to recognize a bit too well.

Things he had witnessed while still in the wild…

His 8 eyes widened. 

Quickly, he turned and scrambled, his 8 legs flailing, straight back into his tank.

Eek, this was something he shouldn’t be witnessing… _Egad…._

He ambled behind his rock in his tank. But after a while, he couldn’t resist peeking out. The sounds from the couch were getting much louder now, and one or two things started flying up in the air and onto the floor, as limbs flailed all over the place.

Oh right, that’s why he was hiding in the first place…

Certain things were just not meant to be viewed by young jumper spiders. _Or heard._

Ah, damn these enhanced spidey senses, he thought. 

He turned away and tried to huddle into the smallest ball he could make himself into next to his rock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 to come


	4. The Mission with the Demons in Midtown - Jumper POV...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With demons wreaking havoc downtown, Alec, Isabelle, and Jace arrive on the scene. Little did they realize, a little one has also come along for the ride..
> 
> This Shadowhunter mission occurred in chapter 4 of Hot Mess but this chapter revolves around how Jumper ended up on that mission too. Can be read stand alone without knowledge of that chapter.
> 
> This chapter exists because everyone was wondering how Jumper ended up on that mission. So here we go :)

_Jumper...was not sure how he had ended up here._  
  
Well, actually he did know. But this was the _first_ time he had done something on impulse.   
  
Right now, he was barely hanging on, grabbing at the edge of Alec's leather jacket as Alec ran down the city street outside. He could literally feel and hear Alec's heart beat pound through his skin. In front loomed very tall buildings, and echoes of shrieks in the air. But he still couldn’t see anything.

Alec was _scared_.

And _yet_ he kept moving forward..

There was definitely something to be said for this type of courage.

On his right side, also running, was that super sweet female -- Isabelle? -- who shared similar features and markings as him, his sister, or at least that's what he thought he heard Alec refer to her as. 

On the left side was a fair haired being with two different eye colors -- quite intriguing. Jumper somehow felt a kinship with that one. He seemed to move with stealth yet could quickly leap into action when needed. 

Just like in the wild, he thought.

Egad, this was so not the way to travel, Jumper thought, his eyes widening, as a gust of wind nearly ripped him off the back of Alec's collar. He hunkered down even more, his small round body crouching as he held on even tighter.

Jumper had no other choice, as this had been a completely last minute decision. Alec did not know he had come along for the ride...

.....

Earlier, when they were both been back in the room, he recalled Alec and Isabelle talking animatedly, with him on her hand, chittering happily. 

But then they had stopped, and some strange look (signal?) had crossed between them. 

Suddenly Alec gestured at him to get onto his hand, his eyes serious. 

Dutifully Jumper ambled onto Alec's hand on command to be placed back in the tank. But as he ambled over Alec's pulse point on his wrist on his way, he felt sudden vibrations on Alec's skin, hitting the bristly bottom part of his legs.   
  
_baBUMP baBUMP baBUMP baBUMP_  
  
_Strong. Fast. Excited. Anxious._  
  
Suddenly an intense shiver of cold had _slammed_ Jumper. He had nearly keeled over from the sheer intensity of it.

And with it, a sense that Alec _needed_ him. _Now_.  
  
He didn't know why or how he knew, but he just did.  
  
As Alec turned his back on him after placing him back in the tank, Jumper concentrated real hard, thinking _"ALEC!"._  
  
With two jumps, he was back onto the back of Alec’s arm, and quickly ambled upwards onto the collar as Alec moved forward with the quickness.

Initially the climb had been easy while on this material. But that was before they all got outside and started running. 

By then Jumper had reached the back of Alec's neck, and the wind had nearly torn him off.   
  
He had to dig in deeper just to hang on. Jeez!

Closing all 8 eyes, he chittered softly as he focused on making sure he didn't fall off. 

_Please let this be close...wherever we’re all running to…_

....

Ear splitting shrieks filled the air. 

Jumper winced, all 8 eyes of his flying open simultaneously. 

Egad what was that! Certainly not anything _existing in nature._.. 

Suddenly there were huge shadows on the ground.

Then the next thing he knew, larger than life bodies were filling up the sky. 

Towering above them were these ginormous creatures with giant wings. _Five_. They were the ones making the infernal racket. 

But now, staring up at the monstrosities, he was at a loss. What did he just do? Just mindlessly followed a gut feeling? A cold shiver? That Alec needed him? 

At this rate, he would probably need to be protected by Alec, who by this time had drawn his absolutely gorgeous weapon, of course -- a giant graceful bow that he was shooting arrows through, hitting one of the monstrosities dead center.

 _Yes! Go Alec!_ Jumpernearly _flew_ off the back of Alec's collar, as he chittered and shook all eight legs in excitement, nearly forgetting where he was at the moment.

Rebounding quickly, he continued to hold on. 

The fight seemed to take forever, arrows flying, beings shouting. Another monstrosity down _._ Alec was so good at this! 

Around them, lots of billowing black smoke, lots of agonizing noises and howls, 

Just then, a strange new sensation started stirring in Jumper’s gut, ice-cold, that made him suddenly tense up all over.

Alec had stopped moving as well, and the hairs of the back of his neck had stood up. His muscles felt knotted and tense beneath Jumper’s sensitive feet.

Jumper could feel Alec’s heart start beating erratically. _ba baBUMP ba baBUMPbaBUMP ba baBUMP._

It was eerily silent. Too silent.

Then there it was.

So slight that no one with regular hearing or senses could even begin to pick it up –a high frequency sound that threatened to do Jumper in – god what an infernal sound!! Jumper was about to leap out of his exoskeleton prematurely if that was even a thing _–_

And then there was a slight timbre – and it sent several cold warning shivers through Jumper’s body.

 _This.was.not.good_. Jumper shivered intensely, yet again. And then, again, with the timbre. 

Jumper’s eyes widened, all his senses on alert, even before his brain could think. Already his legs were scrambling – _forget ambling!_ – stuffing himself deeply beneath the collar of Alec’s leather jacket and then curling himself into the smallest little ball he could manage –

BOOM! Went the absolute, deafening sound. Jumper’s 8 eyes widened. HOLY ---

He felt Alec’s body react. His body flying out backward for at least a few feet. Jumper winced, bracing for impact. 

Alec landed on his back, Jumper momentarily jostled by the most ungraceful landing. He could feel Alec’s heart still beating, and the way his body moved slightly with his breathing.

Okay. Alec was okay. Jumper breathed a sigh of relief.

But…if Alec was okay, then why were Alec’s muscles still tense? 

And his heart had started to speed up again _ba baBUMP ba baBUMPbaBUMP ba baBUMP._

Alec started to move backward, albeit a bit clumsily.

What was going on? Carefully, Jumper ambled out of the collar just enough to look.

He regretted it. 

Hunkering down on Alec was the largest, most grotesque looking monstrosity he had yet to witness. And its fiery eyes were honed in on Alec.

YOU’RE MINE.Jumper flinched as heheard the monstrosity speak in a series of growls.. 

_Oh, wow, that’s new,_ Jumper thought faintly.

Alec was scared _._ Like _really_ scared. 

The monstrosity grinned, baring his multiple rows of teeth in that nasty looking maw as he advanced all of a sudden. Alec seemed to stumble as he scrambled further backward. Jumper heard his breath hitch --

Suddenly Jumper felt the warmest surge pass through his body – that lovely magic was coming back!!! 

_Magnus._

Then --

_PROTECT. ALEC. AT ALL COSTS._

A female sounding voice yelling, “Alec!” pierced the air.

Jumper’s legs reacted yet again, somehow propelling him out of the collar, hopping onto Alec’s shoulder, and then making that high drop all the way to the ground. Damn, that surface was hard. He rebounded ungracefully with an imperceptible OOF! as he landed in a ball, and then his legs unfurled and he started to move like he’d never moved before –

 _JUMP!_ he thought, and his body leapt a huge distance. _Wow –_

He did it two more times, advancing upon this monster ---

He thought he heard Alec scream, “Jumper!” in the most odd-sounding voice. In fact, it sounded like he was choking -- but he couldn’t be sure –

He turned back briefly, and attempted a signal with his 8 eyes – they called it winking? He thought he heard Magnus say that back at his home --

_But there was no time to dwell upon that now --._

Warm surges overcame his body once again, and suddenly he felt like he had the strength to lift much heavier things…not to mention there was now a dynamic and sparking blue fireball of magic in front of him. He automatically grasped it with his front legs, and the magic within him pushed through his whole spider body --

And the ball sped forward, the velocity increasing exponentially. Not to mention its size! Soon it was nearly as large as the monstrosity itself! It slammed into it head-on, exploding on impact.

The shriek the monstrosity made was absolutely horrendous. Jumper watched, mystified, as the blue ball of magic completely surrounded it, and then there was flash of bright white light!

Jumper averted all 8 eyes against the brightness. 

When it had subsided, curiously enough, the monstrosity was thrashing helplessly as layers of clear thread bound him, from head to legs, and especially keeping his maw shut – so no more damage or scaring could be done. It was emitting small wisps of smoke and frustrated noises as it tried to free itself.

Jumper shuddered with relief. And with that, he felt a sense of warmth and pride. He had done it! He had saved Alec! 

He glanced back at Alec, who seemed to be searching frantically for something. Then his eyes honed in on Jumper, and his shoulders seemed to sag.

He…was looking…for me? Jumper thought, astonished. Suddenly, Jumper felt on top of the world.

He lifted a leg to wave at Alec and chittered happily. 

“Jumper,” Alec’s deep baritone said as he put out his hand. Jumper happily ambled over to him and got on his hand.

Alec’s sister and his other partner crowded around him, making animated sounds that he did not understand, only with a “Jumper” put in here and there.

Then the two stepped away. Alec lifted his hand until it was level with his shoulder. Jumper ambled onto his shoulder. Then Alec reached out with his hand, the bow coming back to him after a split second. Now with bow and arrow in hand, he was pointing it at the helplessly bound monstrosity.

Jumper’s 8 eyes widened _. Uh, he was way too close…_

Jumper’s legs immediately moved him back under Alec’s collar. Then all he heard was SPLAT!

He didn’t even want to venture out to look.

But he did move slightly to peek. 

Alec was completely covered in black sticky stuff, the remnants of that monstrosity.

“Damn,” Alec muttered almost inaudibly. “Way too close range, I keep forgetting about the splashback…”

_Well, Jumper could have told him that…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5 to come


	5. In Someone Else's Skin...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jumper's got a bad feeling about things, ever since Magnus returned to the loft that afternoon...
> 
> But he didn't know what it was. But he liked Magnus and didn't want to bother him.
> 
> Then Alec comes for a visit, and encounters Magnus. And _now_ his spider senses are tingling...but WHY? This would normally not be a situation where this is happening.
> 
> But it's happening...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE NOTE:
> 
> First part of chapter contains some slightly-changed scenes from season 2 episode 11, with Alec and Magnus interaction. Then it returns to Jumper POV and somewhat of a reimagining of 2x12

A pentagram lay in the center of the courtyard of the New York Institute.

Between them, Valentine was bound and gagged. The Shadowhunters were about to summon Azazael; they were going to offer Valentine – who knew where the Mortal Cup was – as a trade for Isabelle, whom they believed Azazael was holding hostage.

“Is the courtyard glamoured?” Alec asked, his eyes flitting around nervously as he made sure Valentine’s shackles and gag were secure.

“No one can see us,” Magnus said, walking around to survey the grounds once more.

Alec didn’t like this, not one bit. 

But there was no other way. They needed Azazael.

From the far corner, Jace had come back, assuring them that the Inquisitor was in a meeting, so they had a half hour to take care of business

“Is Clary ready?” Alec asked. Jace nodded an affirmative. Clary, with her rune making ability, would be the other one aside from Magnus who could contain Azazael if the worse scenario occurred…

“Let’s do this,” Alec said, trying to muster as much confidence as he could.

His eyes met Magnus’s glamoured brown ones. They were fraught with worry. They shouldn’t be doing this, and he hated having to ask his boyfriend for a favor.. Their relationship was still so new, and he had not wanted Magnus involved in something this precarious. 

Ironic, since his boyfriend was probably the only one who would be able to defend all of them if things should go wrong.

Alec tried to will those thoughts away. Need to stay positive, he thought, as he continued to gaze directly at Magnus.

 _I love you,_ he thought. Magnus’s gaze, as soft as it always was regarding Alec, returned the same sentiment. 

Alec said a quick prayer under his breath. Them he turned his attention back to the group.

“Okay, let’s do this,” he said.

…….

Something was amiss. Alec wasn’t sure what it was.

Well, certain things were clear. Azazael had overpowered Magnus’s abilities, nullified Clary’s abilities, and knocked everyone out before escaping the Courtyard. 

Not one of their brightest ideas to date.

And now – as they stood in the hallway of the Institute together, Magnus seemed distant, an odd look in his eye as Alec put a hand on the side of his face. Usually this would comfort him. But instead, he nearly flinched. 

Alec froze. 

Magnus had never flinched from his touch before…

“I-I’m sorry,” Magnus said, exhaling, while still giving him a look Alec couldn’t’ decipher. “I just feel a bit out of it. I think I need sleep.”

“Want me to come with you?” Alec said, softly. His heart warmed at the thought of cuddling Magnus in bed – that was _their_ spot…

“I think it’s better if I rest on my own,” Magnus continued to speak in that odd tone of voice. “We can meet tomorrow…”

Alec just stared at Magnus. _This wasn’t like him_ …”

“Are you…upset with me?” Alec asked slowly, his heart dropping. Magnus had never spoken to him like this before…

Magnus averted his eyes. “Well, summoning that demon was not exactly a smart idea,” Magnus finally said. 

Alec inhaled sharply. Magnus had probably not intended for his words to come out the way they did, _but shit, that hurt._

As if realizing how that sounded, Magnus quickly put on a smile. But it didn’t quite reach his eyes. That slammed into Alec’s heart.

“But what’s done is done, my head isn’t right at the moment, so why don’t’ we just meet tomorrow, okay?” he said in a more gentler tone of voice.

Magnus’s voice was all clipped, devoid of his usual musical tone, and he looked like he wanted to bolt out of the room that very second. 

Alec swallowed hard. “Um, okay. If that’s what you want to do, Magnus. I’ll just see you tomorrow?” he stated quietly.

“Yea. Good night, Alec,” he said, nodding as he pivoted on his foot and walked off.

Alec stared at his retreating back. Maybe Magnus was just tired. 

But somehow he couldn’t shake off the uneasy feelings.

 _What happened just now?_ he thought, sad and confused. His shoulders slumped.

………………….

_Jumper POV_

The loft doors opened with a click and a rush of blue swirling magic.

Inside the tank, Jumper chittered, feeling a tingle throughout his body. Magnus. Magnus was back.

It felt like everyone was away forever today…

It was _strange_ not being with Alec. 

Jumper wanted to go, but Alec had not come over like usual and placed his hand in the tank the way he would normally do, to invite him to go. 

But…Jumper had not received any signals either, indicating that Alec was in any danger. 

So, unlike that time with the monstrosity a month ago, he had stayed. 

Magnus had given him beetles and other fun things to battle and eat – _yummy! --_ so he actually had quite the lunch, after wrestling the beetle to the ground. 

A workout, as well as a delicious meal. 

Magnus walked in, his eyes looking around as if uncertain. 

Jumper chittered excitedly, waving his front legs in his direction. Magnus didn’t even look his way or acknowledge him. 

Jumper hesitated. That was weird. Magnus would _always_ acknowledge him.

Magnus knew Jumper always greeted him when he came home --

There was something wrong. Now, the cold shivers came forth.

Jumper didn’t’ know what it was. But he didn’t like it. 

He continued to gaze across the room at Magnus, who seemed to still be acting oddly. The normal grace he usually saw in him, seemed to be absent. Along with the blue aura that would normally emanate from him.

Jumper adored that aura. It had always made Jumper feel like there was something binding them together. Which, of course, was Magnus’s magic. 

This situation was just all too much for a little spider to process right now. Sighing, he folded his 8 legs down onto the sand, and decided to relax. His 8 eyes, however, idly followed Magnus’s movements as he paced around. 

Magnus seemed tense and nervous. Jumper didn’t know why.

If only he would come to the tank, Jumper was sure he could cheer him up.

So he sat, and waited.

………….

Suddenly Magnus’s face was peering at him through the tank.

It had been so sudden, Jumper flinched, but caught himself at the last minute. No sense in knocking himself upside down, that would have been way too disorienting.

‘Hey, what are you looking at?” An unfamiliar voice said in the background. 

Immediately a cold shiver sliced through Jumper.

_WHAT ---_

_AND WHO WAS THAT???_

Jumper peered as best as he could, at the being in a dark outfit, with dark hair, his face a bit too pale, unlike Alec’s warm toned skin, and Magnus’s tanned skin – and the scowl that was currently on his face.

 _The cold shivers were not going away._ But, Magnus didn’t seem afraid. 

So Jumper sat back down, as Magnus now turned away from the tank and went over to talk to the being.

Jumper decided to try to ignore what was going on. Maybe another snack will help. He spied a small beetle that he had somehow missed, hiding behind his rock. He ambled over, and the beetle started scurrying frantically. 

Jumper took his leg and swiped at it. The beetle went flying, landed on its back, but then righted itself quickly.

Oh, this was going to be fun, he thought. Jumper advanced on the beetle, about to pounce on it –

A _deadly_ cold shiver shot through Jumper’s very core, and he stumbled. OOF, he thought, landing on his side in an ungraceful flop. 

The beetle scurried away to the far corner.

_WHAT WAS THAT --- oh…_

A looming pale face had all but pressed itself against the tank. Jumper nearly flinched from the unexpected occurrence. It’s dark, dark eyes glared at Jumper, for a minute too long. Jumper froze, his spider hairs all on edge.

Where was Magnus? Jumper peered out and to the side. Finally he saw Magnus at the far end of the room, holding something to his ear and his mouth was moving.

His attention immediately came back to the paleface in front of his tank.

It continued to stare at him with his dark, dark eyes. Such an empty stare. Nothing like Alec’s hazel eyes or Magnus’s beautiful gold ones…

_He did not like this one. Not at all._

Suddenly there was that too familar _high-frequency_ sound again -- _like last time??_ This time it wasn't nearly as piercing, so it didn't affect him as badly.

There was also static in his brain. 

_I know what you are,_ the static said, somewhat in a manner that made Jumper cringe.

 _UH WHAT?_ Jumper was very confused all of a sudden. A cold shiver _SLAMMED_ Jumper at that moment. 

_LIKE THE MONSTROSITY LAST TIME._

_But –_

But it didn’t seem to be harming Magnus, though? This was such a weird day, Jumper decided.

 _Oh well, you’re inconsequential, anyway,_ the static stated. The dark, dark eyes flashed, and they were brown again. The high frequency sound was now gone. 

The being abruptly turned away from the tank.

Jumper suddenly felt himself keeling to the side, even before realizing what had happened.

He felt…faint. And _sick_ , if a spider could even feel that way. There was a throbbing sensation, and it was not very nice to feel.

He just hoped the being would leave soon…

……………………………..

_Sometime later that evening_

The loft doors opened with a click, so slight that it was nearly undetectable.

Jumper, however, leapt to this feet immediately. He knew who was coming in.

 _ALEC!_ His heart was suddenly so full, and he became chittering and waving. No more bad feelings coming in –

Then _SLAM!_ Cold shivers _PIERCED_ his core, knocking him for a loop…

_WHAT?_

Jumper was shocked. 

All 8 eyes focused intensely at Alec, then straightaway to the being with the dark, dark eyes and the creepy vibe at the far end of the room, talking with Magnus _._

_HOLY ---_

_THAT BEING WAS A DANGER – TO ALEC!_

_And he was too far away to affect anything!_

Helpless, he started chittering and waving frantically at Alec, but he was too far away to see him.

But suddenly he saw the look on Alec’s face change. Alec’s hazel eyes flashed something fierce, and the temperature in the room suddenly changed to subzero temperature – again.

 _OH…ALEC KNEW WHAT WAS HAPPENING!_ Jumper thought, relaxing.

 _"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!”_ Alec yelled, his voice loud with a tinge of something Jumper could not identify.

Jumper saw Magnus step back, his eyes wide as he raised his hands and waved them back and forth. “No, no!” he yelled, sounding desperate.

“Did I not tell you to get rid of him!” the being said, flicking Magnus aside. Magnus went down like a lifeless rag doll.

Simultaneously the being with the dark, dark eyes made a series of growls, flicking a finger toward Alec, who was sudden sent flying backwards. _Nephilim, you’re dead,_ it had said.

Jumper froze. _OH NO, ALEC ---_

But then, somehow Alec had already unsheathed that gorgeous instrument of a bow with arrow nocked in hand, still flying backward. 

He released the arrow --

And – BAM! Right in the center of the being’s body.

Jumper was beside himself, chittering and waving like crazy.

 _OH ALEC!_ His heart felt so warm.

The being looked down at the arrow, embedded in the chest, growled in frustration, and then it exploded, leaving remnants floating in the air. 

The being was gone.

He saw Alec quickly get on his feet, running to Magnus who was still down. He helped Magnus up and brought him to sit on the couch, him looking at Magnus with a soft look in his eyes. Magnus still seemed a bit rattled.

Jumper breathed a sigh of relief. They were _finally_ safe –

Suddenly another cold shiver SLAMMED Jumper. He froze. 

Then his 8 eyes intently focused again – on Alec and Magnus.

Wait, what was going on? That being was gone. He shouldn’t’’ be receiving these signals!

It took a second before something registered in Jumper’s head. _OH NO –_

Jumper now ambled to the side of the tank, chittering furiously at different level tones, and waving his arms wildly, some of which was tapping the glass of the tank.

Now, that seemed to alert Alec’s notice . He looked in his direction.

 _ALEC_ , Jumper thought, his body sagging with relief. He had seen him.

Alec said something to Magnus, who didn’t even seem to be paying attention as his eyes were still closed, and was walking toward the tank.

“What’s up little guy? You seem agitated…” Alec’s soothing voice sent pleasant feels throughout Jumper. That was so nice, especially after a stressful day. “You want to come out?”

Jumper chittered.

“Okay, climb onto my shoulder, then,” Alec said, putting his hand, palm up in the tank as usual. Happily, Jumper ambled onto it. Then Alec kept his arm still, as Jumper climbed onto his shoulder, and moved a little bit behind the neck. “Let’s go say hi to Magnus, he seems a bit off today.”

Alec walked back to the couch, and sat down next to Magnus. He put his hand on his forearm.

All of Jumper’s spider senses were tingling now – and not in a good way.

Suddenly he felt the blue magic glowing within him. His instincts flared. 

Wait, but that’s Magnus, his spider brain thought.

Well, no he’s not glowing blue, and the shivers keep coming. Don’t know what’s going on, but something is off, another part of his brain argued back.

Before he knew what was happening, he found himself scrambling down Alec’s arm and he JUMPED right on Magnus’s upper arm. 

That had caught Magnus’s attention. He looked down, shocked. Simultaneously, Magnus’s whole body _FLASHED_ , so quickly it might not have been readily noticeable to the regular eye. 

_IT WAS ANOTHER BEING! IT WAS NOT MAGNUS ---_

_NOT MAGNUS, NOT MAGNUS!_ Jumper’s internal mind screamed.

“Argh!”

Jumper suddenly found himself flying through the air, as he had been shaken off by Magnus, and he landed on the carpet. He was disoriented, and tried to peer up at where he was before.

_WHAT WAS HAPPENING --_

Now Alec was standing, and holding firmly Magnus by the arm, something silver encircling it. Magnus looked terrified. 

“…order of the Clave, you are under arrest, Valentine Morgenstern,” Alec said in a firm voice, as Magnus’s arms were brought together, now both encircled with something silver. “And you can’t deny it, I just saw you through that facade. We are going to go down to the Institute and switch you two back. I can’t believe Magnus had been down there all day, being subjected in all ways by the Clave.” 

Jumper saw Magnus freeze, and then his body slumped. “Oh, thank god,” Magnus was saying. “I am so tired of being in this body. I can’t take it…”

Jumper continued to watch from where he was.

“Come,” Alec was saying, as he guided Magnus by the arm. Magnus didn’t resist. 

They were approaching him on the floor. Alec looked down at him. “Are you okay, Jumper?” he asked softly. “That was a brave thing that you did. I guess nothing gets by you, does it, Jumper?”

Jumper chittered weakly, managing to wave an arm. He saw Magnus just stare at him with a look on his face.

“Come on,” Alec continued saying in his soft tone of voice. Jumper slowly ambled to Alec’s shoe and then started crawling up Alec’s clothing until he had reached Alec’s arm. He still felt extremely shaky, but he was okay for the most part.

“Poor little guy,” Alec said in his soothing tone of voice. “As soon as we bring Magnus home, we will spend time together, okay?”

Jumper chittered.

Alec walked back to the tank, dragging Magnus/Valentine along. He placed his arm and hand into the tank, and Jumper ambled off and back into the safety of his tank. Was he glad to be home!

He was not going to leave for a long, long time…

“Get some rest, buddy,” Alec was saying. 

Then he turned to Magnus/Valentine. “Let’s go,” he said curtly.

Magnus/Valentine silently followed him out of the loft.

Jumper just sat there, where he was, on the sand. He suddenly grew sleepy.

Yea, this was way too much, for even a little spider to handle. He hoped that when he awakened, Magnus would be home.

The _real_ Magnus.

Satisfied with that thought, he fell into a deep snooze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 6 to come.


	6. These Beings (Shadowhunters) Can Be Such A#$*&;$%#~!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec decides to carry Jumper with him into work at the Institute one day --
> 
> Turns out it's the wrong day, as its crowded, and people are treating Alec badly -- too many! Jumper is NOT amused or happy...while they are annoying, they aren't exactly a threat to Alec, so he can't even do anything!
> 
> But then...Alec runs into the _biggest_ douchebag of all -- at least from Jumper's perspective. And finally, Jumper sees an opportunity where he might be able to help...

Through the glass of the tank, his 8 eyes saw his favorite being Alec moving about, in black as usual. 

This was about the time when both Alec and Magnus would disappear, and then he wouldn't see them until much later in the day when they came back.

At least he _finally_ understood now how this worked -- initially when this started happening, he had thought they just left him _for good_ \-- that just had been the worst feeling imaginable, leaving him feeling unbearably sad...

But thankfully he had come to understand that this was not the case. Alec and Magnus would _never_ leave him, just like that. 

That feeling made him feel incredibly warm inside...

Hmm, Alec was coming closer to the tank right now, might as well say hi --

Jumper ambled closer to the glass, and started chittering loudly and happily, raising his legs up and tapping on the surface.

Alec's eyes were now focused on him. Great! Alec saw him...

“Oh, hi there, little one,” Alec said softly, peering into the tank. “You doing okay?" 

Jumper chittered. 

Alec seemed preoccupied for a moment. "You want to come to work with me today?” he said, smiling. He turned his hand upward, palm showing.

Ooh! He wanted to bring Jumper outside? 

Jumper chittered and waved a leg excitedly.

The smile widened on Alec’s face. “Okay,” he said, “But just be careful, and stay on my shoulder/collar area like you are so good at doing.”

Jumper chittered again as Alec’s arm was lowered into the tank, palm up. Jumper ambled onto Alec’s hand and started crawling up slowly toward Alec’s shoulder.

Once Jumper was on Alec’s shoulder, he heard Alec speak again.

“Just stay slightly out of sight, because I have meetings today,” Alec whispered.

Jumper waved a leg and chittered assent.

He heard and felt the vibration of Alec’s laugh. “I wish I had fellow Shadowhunters as agreeable as you,” he deadpanned. 

Right…gold-haired being, along with the other one who had snuck into Alec’s room and took him out without telling Alec (that was quite the fun day, he somehow grew bigger and he had made that being scream when he landed on his chest!).

Jumper raised all 8 legs and swung them as hard as he could, without falling over.

He heard Alec start laughing boisterously.

“That’s right, Jumper,” he said,” Just flick them off. Exactly,” he said.

It was going to be a good day today, Jumper decided.

……………….

As the day progressed, Jumper was this close to taking back that sentiment about the day being good.

Life in that horrible place, with noisy and busy hallways, and tall beings always seeming to talk to Alec in not so nice ways – Jumper did not have a good feeling about things at all.

He was beginning to regret coming along. But if he wasn’t going to watch out for Alec, then who would?

Jumper certainly did not get good vibes from the majority of these beings.

And especially not _this_ one, who seemed to have similar features as Alec, but stood up tall and stoic. 

A cold shiver passed through Jumper, especially as the being directed a look at Alec. 

Why did he just feel a tremble pass through Alec? _Almost like –fear?_

But Alec straightened up his shoulders, his muscles tense, and stood in front of this being.

They were communicating using slightly hushed sounds. Jumper couldn’t understand but he strained to listen anyway. He thought he heard the words “Soul Sword” came out from the other being’s mouth.

_Hmm, what was a Soul Sword? And why did it seem to make everyone so agitated?_

_Sigh, he would never understand the world in which these beings lived in…_

"You cannot repeat this secret to anyone. Not even Magnus,” the other being was saying.

Jumper felt Alec’s whole body recoil. 

_What?_ Jumper thought, cold shivers starting up again. _Magnus? This involved Magnus?_

_NO, NOTHING AND NO ONE WAS GOING TO TOUCH MAGNUS._

Not if he could help it. Especially not after that last time…

Obviously Alec was not happy about things. He could sense it.

"Promise me, Alec,” the being said in a louder tone of voice. Jumper felt Alec tremble again.

Who was this being, that made Alec feel fear like this? As far as Jumper knew, there was no immediate physical threat, no attack. But still…Alec was acting as if there was…

Jumper’s senses went on alert. He resisted the urge to amble a bit further out from Alec’s collar.

He felt Alec’s breath hitch, and he straightened his posture, his muscles tensing once again. _Like one going into battle_ , Jumper thought, proudly.

"I can't promise you that," Alec stated slowly. "You either trust me to be a leader or you don't."

 _That’s right,_ Jumper thought.

Jumper nearly cheered when he saw the other being appear to cower. Alec had won! 

In a low tone of voice, the other being stated, "The Clave lied about the soul sword. They never recovered it from Valentine's attack on the Institute."

Jumper felt Alec recoil again. What? Alec was afraid again? Again Jumper wondered why this Soul Sword was this important.

But this time, Alec’s recoil was much worse than before. This was not good, Jumper thought.

"They don't have it," the being said. "They never did."

Alec’s heart beat suddenly came on so strong and fast, the intensity shocking Jumper. _Wow…_

"Then who does?" Alec’s heart was still pounding. 

Alec was on edge. 

_Jumper was on edge._

He didn’t know how to help Alec, to make his heart go down. 

_He didn’t like Alec in this state, at all…_

"We don't know," the being said. "Anyway, like I said - _you.can't.tell.Magnus_." 

A cold shiver hit Jumper’s core. _Again._

What was this about Magnus again? Jumper thought. Whoever this being was, he was not good _to_ Magnus. Or _for_ Magnus.

And making Alec _this_ fearful. 

_baBUMP baBUMP baBUMP_ _went Alec’s heart through his skin._

And yet Alec wasn’t leaving.

Why wasn’t he leaving the room? Jumper wondered. Rather, Alec seemed tense and frozen to the spot…and he was not doing anything to keep the being from talking about Magnus badly.

The cold shivers kept coming. This being did not have Magnus’s best interests at heart! _Bad being, bad being!_ Jumper’s brain thought.

Yet Alec seemed powerless to move. _Alec, let’s go!_ Jumper thought, chittering softly.

No response from Alec.

 _baBUMP baBUMP baBUMP baBUMP …_ _Right, still not good…_

Jumper chittered again, a little louder.

“Did you hear that?” the being suddenly asked, his brows knitted together, his eyes moving up and down around the room. “What an odd sound...”

A nearly imperceptible shake of Alec’s head jarred Jumper slightly. 

_Hrm_ , Jumper thought,. _Was Alec ignoring Jumper’s warnings! And…telling him to stop? That's what it seemed like!?!_

And the cold shivers were increasing –

Um -- _nope nope nope nope nope._ Jumper was _not_ stopping, not with those shivers coming hard and fast they way they were now…

As was Alec’s heartbeat. _Nothing was good right now. For anyone…_

Jumper felt like his insides were starting to burn as he just stood by, not doing anything, as Alec's heart started beating more erratically and fast. 

Jumperwas getting desperate…

_What to do, what to do--!_

_..._

_..._

_...Sigh ---_

_...._

_Oh boy...Alec wasn’t going to like this,_ he thought.

Opening his mandibles, he swung his whole body forward with all his might. 

_And down –_

“OW!” he heard Alec yell suddenly, his whole body jerking forward abruptly. The being in front of them stilled, staring.

Jumper quickly ambled out of the way as Alec’s hand simultaneously flew to the back of his neck.

“Alec,” the being was saying. “You need a minute?”

Alec didn't move for a moment. 

Jumper didn't move either, just making sure that he was clear out of the way as Alec continued to rub the back of his neck.

Alec's body seemed to sag, and his muscles were no longer tight. 

_Were things okay now?_ Jumper thought.

“I do need a minute, _Dad_. I would like to be excused,” Alec was saying. “Anyway, it appears we are at an impasse. I don’t like your position regarding Magnus.”

“But, Alec –”

“I need a break. I’m walking away from this, _now_ ,” Alec continued in a firm tone of voice. Jumper breathed a sigh of relief as Alec pivoted on his foot and walked out of the room.

…………………..

They were back in the room with all the green, the place where they had first encountered the gold haired boy. 

An unpleasant shiver ran through Jumper’s body.

_Jumper did not want to see that being now. He hoped he wouldn’t come by at this moment…_

“Jumper,” Alec was saying. He was now sitting on the green surface. 

Carefully, Jumper ambled out of the back of Alec’s collar, then down his shoulder and arm. He ended up in Alec’s hand.

He chittered softly. Alec raised his hand up so Jumper was at eye level with Alec’s gorgeous hazel eyes.

“You bit me, Jumper,” Alec was saying. His eyes seemed to bore into Jumper.

 _Was Alec…upset?_ Jumper thought. He chittered softly.

Silence.

“You must have had a good reason to do so,” Alec said slowly. “Was it because…of what my Dad was saying to me?”

Jumper chittered a bit more.

“Of what he was saying...about Magnus?” Alec continued to ask.

 _That being was not nice to Magnus!_ Jumper thought, chittering loudly at various levels, his body starting to shake. He felt the magic started to swell up in his core…

And then he felt it. _Something changed…_

Alec seemed to freeze. 

Jumper looked down at one of his legs. 

It was glowing…red? _Like…fire?_

_Oh, Jumper did not like fire._

_And yet..it was not hot, or burning…_

_“Red,”_ Alec breathed.

What did red mean? Jumper wondered. Alec was not saying anything, he just continued to stare at him. 

“That’s not a nice thing, what my Dad is asking me to do, with Magnus. Isn’t it, Jumper,” Alec stated.

Jumper started chittering and flailing all 8 legs. 

Alec inhaled sharply. “Yea,” he said, “ I know.” Alec’s mouth was pressed in a thin line. “Anyway, I think we need to tell Magnus, don’t we…”

Jumper didn't move, but his 8 eyes surveyed Alec. Alec was good. Alec would do the right thing...

Then he felt Alec relax, his mouth curved into a smile.

“Thanks for that, Jumper,” Alec said softly. Jumper chittered in response. Then he saw Alec’s brows knit together. 

“You have a way with things,” he said, slowly, his eyes keenly focused on Jumper. The way Alec was looking at Jumper, it made Jumper feel warm inside – in a way that did not have to do with magic. 

“I wonder if you helped me to avert some imminent disaster of some kind…” Alec chuckled softly as he shrugged his shoulders. “Me and my silly thoughts, right?” he mused.

Jumper chittered as the familiar tingles came over him again. 

_PROTECT.ALEC._

He looked at his legs. Blue magic once again surrounding him…

_Protect Magnus._

_Together._

_For always._


	7. (Part 1 of 4)  Alec's Abduction -- What Happened to Alexander?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus is off and running...after detecting a faint, SOS type of signal...
> 
> Jumper...is in trouble.  
> Alec...is in trouble.
> 
> _What...happened to them?_
> 
>   
> (a 4 part ficlet-- within this fic ) This is PART 1 of 4..

_Beep beep beep ---_

Magnus walked in front of the dark alleyway cautiously, his magic ready and waiting at his fingertips.

_Defensively...._

This is where the last SOS signal had gone off. 

From Jumper.

Who had gone out with Alec today, at the Institute.

The events of the last few hours flitted through his head...

...

_Earlier..._

Magnus was at the loft, waiting for Alec to return home from the Institute, as they had been planning on going out to dinner tonight. 

A few hours later, he sent a fire message to both Alec and Isabelle, joking, "Mission run late tonight?"

Isabelle's fire message reached him first.

"Uh no, but I'm sure Alec told you that? The mission was over hours ago. He did say he wanted to pick something up for you..."

Magnus looked puzzled as he stared at the fire message, feeling slightly sick inside from unease. 

Uh no, he thought, this eyes widening. That was awhile ago...

It was likely that something happened to Alec --

He started to invoke warlock tracking to try to locate Alec... But _something_ was blocking it --

How?

He tried again. 

_No, it wasn't working!_

How was this possible?

Frustrated, he sat down on the sofa, leaning his head back, closing his eyes...

_Beep, beep, beep --_

Wait, what was that sound?

It seemed like it was some kind of...call of some kind?

Slowly his magic started tingling in response to this. 

_Wait --_

He made an effort to concentrate harder to discern what this was --

_... It was Jumper?_

_Jumper could do this?_

Magnus's eyes widened. Man that little guy was sure something else! 

However, despite this new discovery, this didn't provide much comfort to him. 

Somehow Magnus had a bad feeling in his gut -- this seemed akin to a distress call. So that couldn't be good.

But -- Magnus took solace in the fact that at least Jumper was alive, as he was still able to actively produce the distress signal.

Anyway, all he knew right now was that he had to find Jumper -- ASAP. 

He was almost certain that once he had done so, he would know where to find Alec...

With firm resolve, he magicked on his coat and flicked open a portal and stepped in.

.....

Which is how Magnus found himself standing at the entrance of this dingy alleyway along the lower East Side by the river. 

Yes the distress signal was definitely getting louder.

He started walking into the alleyway.

*******

_Earlier.._

_(Jumper POV)_

_He hurt all over. Gad what had happened?_

His mind was spinning. 

One moment he had been on Alec's shoulder, as Alec walked around, Magnus's name coming up from time to time as he talked to him. Alec was happy, and they seemed to be on their way home...

Next thing, there had been a piercing sound similar to that montrosity from weeks ago -- _AGAIN?!_ \--- and the sound of something tearing and ripping.

And then the glowing red figure appeared --- in front of them. 

Alecs muscles had tensed, dropping down as his gorgeous bow appeared in his hand, already nocked. 

But suddenly, Alecs heart had sped up under his feet _\--_

 _baBUMP BUMP BUMP_ – 

Alec was afraid…

"Wait…who are you, and uh -- WHAT THE HELL!?!" he heard Alec yell. "I CAN’T MOVE!"

The figure grinned maniacally. “I’ve seen you around. Hmm so you're his new plaything, eh?,” Jumper thought he heard the being speak in a soft, menacing voice.

_Then came a series of cackling sounds and growls --- “i want you for myself. Your soul is mine, Nephilim,” the being seemed to be telling Alec._

_Who didn’t understand. Who wasn’t moving from the spot he was standing on._

_Come on, Alec. Move! Let’s go!_ Jumper thought, starting to get shivers all over.

Shivers were _not_ good…

And then the being dropped his eyes. 

_Wait, those eyes --?_

Jumper thought he felt Alec’s whole body _shudder…_

“ _WHAT? By the Angel... You...Y-You look like --…”_ he heard Alec whisper, almost inaudibly. His voice seemed to be trembling. 

_Alec sounded…afraid. So very afraid…_

Jumper nearly reeled in shock upon seeing the manical being, all aglow.

Why did this figure suddenly look and seem… _so familiar_??

But he quickly put that thought out of his mind. 

_Familiar or not, he needed to help Alec out of this!!_

Jumper felt his insides flaring, magic swirling blue, then red...

_OH IT WAS THIS TYPE OF THREAT?_

_PROTECT.ALEC.NOW --_

He felt his legs leap off Alec, _running, running running_ \--!

 _Running_ like _CRAZY_ toward the being, getting closer and closer --

But why wasn't the being reacting? It was only gazing at him intensely. 

_Jumper didn’t like this…_

Then it spoke. "Hmmm.... _you're_ unexpected. Hmm didn't think he would be able to do _that._ Interesting..."

The being lifted a hand. Suddenly Jumper was slammed incredibly hard, flying into a puddle a few feet away, his legs in the air.

He was _shaken. Badly._ _He couldn’t focus…._

He could barely make out what happened next -- but did the glowing being just put his hand on Alec... 

Then _disappear_ into thin air???

_Ugh, this was too much..._

_..._

....Why didn't it work? He tried. Oh, he tried so very hard to protect.

_AND HE LOST...ALEC._

Alec's tortured, hazel eyes, _frozen_ with fear, as that being laid his hand on his shoulder –

_Disappearing into thin air ---_

Weakly, Jumper felt a sharp shiver slam his body, his small body suddenly shaking as feelings of despair and uselessness started to overcome him.

_Consumed him._

His mandibles had dropped, and they were _trembling._

_What good was he -- if he hadn't been able to protect Alec?_

...

...

_Magnus. We need Magnus._

_Help. Help us Magnus --_

His core started tingling...

....

_Beep…beep beep –_

_..._

_Was that coming from him?_

_Too exhausted to think…_

Blackness slowly overtook him...

..

..

..

_Beep…beep beep. Beep…beep beep –_

_.._

...

_Beep –_

_….._

*******************

Magnus was getting closer to the end of the alleyway, the distress signal signified that Jumper should be here --

And there Magnus saw him. Lying on his back, legs up in the air, still slightly trembling. In a puddle of water.

The little spider had a glow surrounding his body. 

_That red glow – it was unmistakable…_

Magnus’s eyes widened. His glamour dropped as his eyes blazed in fury.

_OH LILLITH...ASMODEUS._

His heart in his throat, magic leapt from his fingertips. Flares of blue magic gently floated over to Jumper, lifting him out of the puddle and into the palm of his hand.

“Jumper…” he whispered, pressure starting to form behind his eyes. 

Then he thought of Alec, and tears threatened to overcome him.

He pushed those emotions aside. He needed to focus on the situation at hand.

 _Oh, Jumper._ His eyes blurred with tears upon seeing the little guy in his hand, so weak. He appeared to have been hit and tossed around, but he seemed he would be alright.

Concentrating, Magnus continued to heal him.

The little spider seemed to be aware of him now, waving a leg and chittering weakly. He looked – deflated. 

Magnus never thought he would ever see a spider look deflated. 

“Oh, my poor baby,” Magnus whispered sadly. “Don’t exert too much right now, Magnus is here. J-Just focus on getting b-better, okay little one? A-Alexander w-would w-want you to g-get b-better—”

He was choking on his words. 

_Alexander...Where was Alexander??!!_

Magnus’s brain was screaming – _having already_ _IMPLODED._

His heart was _SCREAMING --_

And _bleeding._

But no, he had to put on a brave front.

Spider or not, Jumper was clearly attuned to emotions. He was young. He didn't know. He was a spider, after all...

It was Magnus's job to appear and behave calmly. 

He _had_ to. _For Jumper’s sake…_

Jumper, who was _anything but okay_ right now. 

Hurt, confused, and currently _not_ with the one he was supposed to protect…

_Focus, Magnus, focus!_

_LOOK AT JUMPER._

And -- so he did…Jumper was still glowing faintly red.

Magnus took a deep breath as thoughts went back to Asmodeus –

_But ---_

_Shit,_ he had not even broached this topic with Alec yet.

He had _meant_ to, but he thought they had _time..._

_Well, apparently not._

He choked back a sob.

_No, focus!!_

_Get your thoughts in order, Magnus!_

_..._

_...Now how did he get out of Edom? Didn’t he banish him all those years ago?_

..

..

 _FUCK_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned! CHAPTER 8 NEXT: (Part 2 of 4: Alec's Abduction) -- next


	8. (Part 2 of 4)  Alec's Abduction -- Uh, What Happened to...Jumper?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec wakes up...but in a place he knows nothing about. Then faced with the one he knows nothing about. It is NOT good.
> 
> Meanwhile, back downtown, Magnus finds and is healing a hurt Jumper. Then an accidental surge in distraught temper causes a chain reaction...
> 
> Part 2 of 4

_Someplace dark and dreary…_

Drifting…he felt like he was drifting. 

Where, he didn’t know. What, he didn’t know…

…just that he _was._

…

…

The only sound registering in his head was the occasional faded sounds of explosions in the distance.

And even then, they sounded really far away…

….

 _And the – UGH! – smell of sulfur and smoke_ …

Whatever this was, it was _REALLY_ unpleasant…

….

Next – sharp pains in the head. _OW!_

_What was going on…_

_…_

Slowly, Alec blinked his eyes, twice, his head still groggy…

Immediately, his brain registered the absence of _someone_ \--

 _Jumper!_ his brain thought frantically. He immediately tried to get up – but _couldn’t._

_WHAT –_

He seemed to be pinned on both sides of his body. 

Now his vision had just cleared up a bit more. He looked to the left and the right of his body.

His wrists and ankles were all chained, with him straight up against a stone wall. Now more and more feelings came back – he could feel some strong force pinning him to the wall, even with the use of the chains binding his arms and legs

And all the events from earlier – _flashed_ like crazy through his head. 

_Angel, it was all too much…_

Suddenly a tall dark shadow emerged in front of him. Slowly it coalesced –

_IT WAS THE BEING WHO HAD FROZE HIM, THEN BROUGHT HIM HERE!!! ~_

“Who are you?” Alec demanded. “Let me go, at once!”

The being smiled a sinister smile, revealing perfect white teeth. 

“You were obviously important enough for my son to keep you, and to give you that little Guardian being. Ah so interesting. I never thought your types would be worth such an effort on his part,” the being said in a melodious low baritone said in a dulcet voice. 

He continued to pace back and forth in front of Alec. 

“What, Magnus never spoke of me?” he asked, almost in a teasing tone of voice.

“Magnus? What did you do to Magnus?” Alec said in a horrified whisper. And wait…”Did you say, your son?!”

Everything finally make sense now, especially with the gold cat eyes…

“Oh, he never mentioned me? Pity. Ah well, too bad this is how we were going to be introduced. Anyway I’m going to use you as a bargaining chip. See, I want my son to rule down in Edom with me. But he kept refusing. But now…I have something of his. So, see, I am going to use you to lure him down here. And in turn I’m going to keep your soul down here too. It’s certainly an asset, and it also helps increase our power against neighboring entities…”

The being slowly sauntered over to where Alec was, and reached a hand out toward Alec. 

Alec desperately wrenched his head all the way to one side, trying to avoid that hand. Unfortunately the pull of the magic holding him down was way too strong, and he only succeeded on moving that one inch.

“Oh, and by the way, I’m Asmodeus, Prince of Hell,” the being purred. 

The being was within arm’s length of Alec now, and that hand drifted over to the side of Alec’s neck, where that Deflect Rune stood out prominently. Alec felt a cold, almost icy claw lightly scrape over the perimeter of the rune, slightly dragging its movement slowly across the length of it.

Alec shuddered with revulsion.

Then suddenly he felt a hot spark hit his neck, and he stifled a scream, as it _burned, burned, burned_ through his skin, and then into his blood -- as the claw finished tracing its path.

“But before all of that, I’m going to have a little bit of fun. Bet Magnus hasn’t been in an epic battle for awhile, let’s see if he recalls all that I’ve taught him,” Asmodeus huffed. 

He glanced askance at him.

“And I wonder how he’s going to fare...if that very opponent he will be facing is one very _possessed_ boyfriend of his…”

Alec’s eyes widened. _He wouldn’t_ \---

But even as the thought hit him, he started to feel a bit funny…

 _No…!_ But ugh, against his will, he was starting to feel woozy. 

_Ugh…must…fight…_

Asmodeus’s gold/red cat eyes blazed as they started at the Nephilim becoming unfocused.

Alec’s vision was starting to blur…going to black..

“Magnus,” Alec muttered incoherently. “Why…didn’t…tell me… _why? wh_ \---” 

...

_...fade to black…._

…

_***********_

_Meanwhile…in Manhattan, in the alleyway downtown_

Magnus was standing in the alleyway -- trying to remain as calm as possible, in both mind and heart, even though his mind was racing –

Despite Alec not being here – and _missing._

And – _mostly likely taken by Asmodeus_ –

And…even as he held their little spider, Jumper, in his hands…

Who was _still_ weak –

_Who he was still healing –_

Magnus felt like throwing up. He couldn’t believe what had happened. _He couldn’t figure out how his father Asmodeus got out of Edom –_

 _Did someone summon him?_ Who would have been _that_ shortsighted, _that STUPID –_

He felt his anger start flaring up –

Red flares started gathering in his hands, unbeknownst to him, as he was too caught up in his thoughts…

…….

Meanwhile, Jumper suddenly felt hot jolts along the edges of his back, causing him to flinch wildly, his little body flopping around on Magnus’s palm.

_WHAT WERE THOSE??_

Where there had been the warm, healing blue flares of magic that had gently caressed his body, and they had been working, he was almost healed… _yea these were NOT THAT!_

_And in fact, these felt like what that being had inflicted on him! By that being!_

They were --- _coming from Magnus…?_

Now he was more confused than ever!

 _And…uh what was this feeling now??!_ Something was rumbling within his gut, and it was getting more and more intense. Jumper didn’t know what it was!

If a spider could _scream,_ he would have screamed. But Jumper didn’t know the meaning of screaming. He _couldn’t_ scream. 

_HIs head was spinning._

With great effort, Jumper turned all 8 eyes on Magnus, who was not looking at him, but was instead looking down, with an unhappy expression on his face.

The vision of Magnus’ face swam in front of his eyes.

 _MAGNUS!_ Jumper thought silently, desperately.

Magnus blurred out of view, as Jumper’s vision turned white.

_….._

The shudder coming from Magnus’s hand jolted Magnus out of his reverie. 

He looked down, and his eyes grew wide.

 _WHAT THE HELL?_ Jumper was surrounded with red magic? 

_\-- and Jumper just…_

_….DOUBLED IN SIZE?_

Did _he – Magnus -- just_ do that? _OH NOOOOO!_

Magnus forced himself to stay calm….Hmm, well, doubling in size wasn’t really all _that_ strange, actually, now that Magnus thought about it. 

The magic he had initially infused within Jumper allowed for that type of change, in the event Jumper felt threatened, Magnus thought, biting his lip –

However, Jumper’s body suddenly shook -- _AGAIN_ –

_Disappearing in a fiery POOF!_

Magnus flinched with surprise.

Then reappeared…

_\--- the size of Magnus’s –HAND?!?!_

_OH LILLITH ---!_

Magnus completely dropped Jumper in shock, as he stumbled back. 

Jumper landed on the floor, feet first. 

_The size of his hand…_

_OH NOW -- THERE WAS NO WAY THAT HIS ORIGINAL SPELL MADE THAT HAPPEN –_

Magnus’s next thought was --

_OH, FUCK. ASMODEUS._

The red glow…it had interfered with his healing magic!!

_WHAT DID HIS FATHER DO ---!!!?!_

_Just then Jumper – on the floor -- shook, even more violently than before---_

_POOF! Jumper was now FOUR TIMES as big as before…_

_…AND AGAIN – EIGHT TIMES as big --_

_…AND AGAIN._

_AND –_

_Like out of some recurring nightmare…_

Magnus looked up – _disbelieving_ \-- as Jumper kept growing exponentially, not believing his eyes. He stumbled back a few feet…and tripped, falling onto the small of his back. 

As ungracefully as someone of his nature normally wouldn’t.

His eyes widened.

_…………………._

_Jumper’s POV_

HIs vision started to clear. He was not feeling so dizzy anymore. And he was getting feeling back in his legs and body.

_BUT WAIT –_

Was he still in the alleyway, as before? But he couldn’t be, because now there were two walls on either side of his body, with barely enough room to move! 

And wait, wasn’t he last on Magnus’s palm, being healed? 

Movement in the distance caught his eye. There was a small figure up ahead, sitting on the ground, looking up at him with a strange expression on his face…

At this rate, he looked like the size of one of those beetles Alec would normally toss into the tank…

But that was NO beetle --

_WAIT…IS THAT -- MAGNUS?_

_Magnus, glowing with the blue magic._

_HIs Magnus._

_But he was so SMALL ---_

And staring up at him, like he was…afraid of him? 

_BUT WHY?_

_AND WHY WAS HE IN SUCH A TIGHT AREA RIGHT NOW. THIS WAS RIDICULOUS!!! HE COULD NOT MOVE!!!!_

_UGH HE NEEDED TO MOVE OUT OF THIS SPACE –!_

Jumper slowly maneuvered himself out of the tight area, until he was on the street, his 8 eyes never leaving the sight of Magnus, who did not move as Jumper moved forward.

Jumper raised his leg –

Magnus’s arm flew in front of his face, as if to shield himself. _WAIT, MAGNUS NEVER DID THAT BEFORE WHEN HE SAID HI TO HIM –!!!_

Then Jumper saw it. His leg. It was thick, and insanely large, and hmm, quite heavier now, come to think of it –

_….THAT WAS HIS LEG --!?_

An uneven sounding _GROWL (?!)_ escaped his mandibles. He sat back onto his legs, his body nearly _collapsing_ from under him upon sitting upon them. _OOF! Wwhat, he couldn’t sit on his own legs now?!_

_And -- OW! That never hurt…before, to fall over!_

“Uhh…Jumper?”

That soft, yet tentatively sounding low musical voice hit his Spidey senses, making him tingle and feel warm all over once again..

_MAGNUS._

Suddenly Magnus was standing -- but still small and at a distance away -- looking up at him with such a curious expression.

Jumper growled weakly, not waving his leg. Magnus had seemed… _afraid_ of him.

Magnus’s eyes were gold, his cat eyes out.

_AND STARING. AT HIM._

_…._

_“Jumper…what happened to you?”_ Magnus breathed.

_…………………._

Magnus stared up at Jumper, who was now the height of one of the 3 story brownstones on the block, and as wide as a city street. 

He was _thisclose_ to fainting or running away as far as possible, as Jumper was huge and almost _scary_ looking now. 

But then he swallowed hard. 

_Jumper was still their sweet little Jumper spider._

He recalled when Alec had first met _him_ , transformed as a giant spider. 

Had Alec run away? No, he hadn’t. He had stayed. And that had made all the difference.

He couldn’t do that to Jumper, no matter how scared he was of him right now…

“Jumper. It’s okay. It’s me, Magnus. Everything is okay.”

Magnus attempted to make his voice as gentle as possible, imagining he was talking to his adorable little Jumper spider –

Trying not to let his voice quiver or shake –

As he was sure Jumper would have picked up the change in tone –

As creatures in the wild were so good at sensing.

Trying not to wince or to flinch, Magnus slowly raised up one hand toward Jumper, forcing himself to look directly at him –

Jumper did not react to this. Jumper’s 8 eyes stared at Magnus.

Magnus held his breath. 

Then Jumper’s gigantic body appeared to sag. He started to walk forward.

Stopping just as his body met Magnus’s hand.

Then he seemed to lean into the hand. And growled, but more weakly.

Magnus’s heart dropped. The sound had sounded – _heartbroken._

_HE WAS PROBABLY THINKING ABOUT ALEC…_

Instinctively, Magnus stepped closer to Jumper, until he was right next to Jumper’s furry body. And he leaned slightly in, putting his hand on the side of his body. 

Jumper then sagged even further, and let out a soft growl, almost resembling a sigh.

“Oh, Jumper,” Magnus breathed. “We will find Alexander. Don’t worry…”

Jumper’s body suddenly flinched upon hearing Alec’s name from Magnus’s lips. HIs eyes flashed red.

 _OKAY,_ Magnus thought, a chill running through this core _, NOW THAT WAS SCARY LOOKING –_

Jumper suddenly lowered himself so his legs were folded completely below him.

 _Wait, did Jumper want him to climb on?_ Magnus thought. _No way, right?_

Magnus almost felt delirious. But something inside of him was telling him to climb onto Jumper.

And so he did, feeling kinda out of sorts…

As soon as Magnus had securely climbed on, he felt Jumper’s body tense up – for a second.

Then Jumper jumped right up, on all his legs, almost throwing Magnus completely off him.

 _WHOA!_ Magnus thought, wide-eyed, as he grabbed hold of Jumper’s fur.

Flicking his wrist, he quickly magicked a harness onto Jumper. He hoped that Jumper wouldn’t mind that.

Strangely enough, Jumper growled softly, sounding almost like his old self – like he was agreeable to it.

_Then –_

Jumper started _moving foward --_

“Where are we going, Jumper?” Magnus asked.

Silly warlock, he thought to himself the next minute.

_As if spider could talk –_

Jumper emitted a few growls. _“EDOM. RESCUE,” the growls seemed to say._

_WAIT, HE UNDERSTOOD THAT!_

_Did he mean, Alec was in Edom? That was impossible! And besides, how would Alec survive there, in that atmosphere?_

Magnus was flabbergasted. 

“Uh,” he said, panicking, as he racked his brain. 

_Dammit, why hadn’t he paid attention, eons ago in his studies. Asmodeus had wanted him to learn this rudimentary language of the demons, but Magnus had shunned everything his father had stood for! So he only learned some choice words._

_But now he was at a loss, as he couldn’t communicate now…._

“ -- We can’t go _there_ ,” he found himself babbling, even though Jumper couldn’t understand it, “Just like this. We _need_ a pentagram. We _need_ a place for me to draw it. We _need_ –”

He suddenly realized that Jumper had already been running -- _faster, faster, faster --_ now practically tearing down the street.

Where was Jumper running to? And he was running at such a high speed too. Well, it wasn’t making Magnus dizzy, since he wasn’t not used to stuff like this happening…

A minute -- and a few miles later -- Magnus saw where Jumper was heading.

There was a slight opening in the atmosphere, so slight, no one could see it. 

Well no one who wasn’t an Edomite couldn’t see it.

_HOW DID JUMPER KNOW THAT WAS HERE?_

And what did he mean to do with it ---

_WAIT ---_

_JUMPER WAS RUNNING – STRAIGHT FOR IT!_ At top speed…But that was foolhardy wasn’t it? 

They could _both_ be destroyed _on impact._

“WAIT!” Magnus screamed, shutting his eyes, while holding on.

Then JUMPER’s body _slammed_ right into the opening ---

_\-- BURST OF EXPLOSIVE RED LIGHT –_

_Then a SONIC BOOM so loud – BOOM!! -- it shook the ENTIRE block --!!_

_…._

_…_

Then all was quiet once again.

…...

.....

_…both Jumper and Magnus had disappeared._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER 9 NEXT! (Part 3 of 4 Alec's Abduction)


	9. (Part 3 of 4) Alec's Abduction -- Uh, Edom SUCKS! And.. FFUUU Asmodeus!!!~!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Edom, two beings suddenly penetrate the atmosphere, and _not_ a moment too soon...!!
> 
> Part 3 of 4

_Edom_

A noisy wind whistled over the hills and plains of Edom, before it slowly faded away. Eerie silence covered the lands once more. Often Edom was silent, except for demons who would be screeching as they tore through the fiery sky, or geysers of fire would be erupting through the surface.

Suddenly there were red sparks in the middle of the atmosphere…and a loud RIPPING SOUND, along with a BURST of RED LIGHT! –

Suddenly Jumper appeared on the red sands of Edom, along with Magnus on his back.

A very visibly flustered Magnus, who was still looking everywhere, unfocused, as if still unable to establish hs bearings.

_WHAT IN LILLITH HAD JUST HAPPENED –_

Last thing he remembered was Jumper running at top speed toward that tear in the atmosphere, even was Magnus was shrieking at the top of his lungs – out of fear they would be _vaporized_ –

_ONLY FOR THEM TO COME OUT, COMPLETELY UNSCATHED!_

“Well, what do you know,” he murmured absent-mindedly. “Learn something new, don’t we, Jumper?”

A soft growl rumbled beneath him.

_Jumper heard him?_

Reaching out with one hand, Magnus petted and massaged Jumper’s coarse fur. 

“You did so well, Jumper,” he said softly. “I was afraid we both wouldn’t survive. But you knew. Didn’t you…”

Jumper softly growled assent, again sending a rumble throughout his body.

Magnus strangely felt reassured, feeling the rumbling beneath where he sat.

He needed that reassurance, if they were going to go save Alec.

….

“Now,” Magnus mused absentmindedly, to himself. “Where would my father be keeping Alexander –”

He could feel Asmodeus – his signature, but the signal was so faint right now – his father knew how to mask it from him – so he had no idea where to go next ---

Suddenly he felt rumbles behind him and soft growls emerging. Jumper was on _alert_.

“ _THERE_ ,” Jumper growled in that ancient demonic dialect.

 _Wait – did Jumper know how to find Alexander?_ Magnus thought incredulously.

“You know where to find him?” Magnus inquired.

Growling again, Jumper suddenly crouched down. 

Then -- without giving Magnus any warning – Jumper suddenly sprang forward, leaping up in the air!

Magnus’s whole body snapped backwards, as his hand flailed wildly about, trying to grab at anything. They managed to grab onto the harnesses. 

Magnus breathed a sigh of relief – albeit _short-lived --_

They were _soaring_ through the air with this one leap --!!!

Magnus’s eyes widened, as he held on for dear life. It took a LOT to amaze a 400+ year old warlock – but shit so many things were certainly blowing his mind today.

“What… _ARE_ YOU, Jumper?!” he breathed, as he looked down at the whole of Edom in awe.

Jumper had easily cleared a quarter of a mile with that leap, _holy shit –_

And then Jumper landed onto the ground, a bit roughly, as his legs nearly buckled beneath him. But not too badly, Magnus thought, given the velocity with which they had landed.

Jumper then ran over the plains, Magnus scanning Edom with his magic. At this distance he started to pick up some sort of signal. 

_Asmodeus._

_Which meant Alec would be there as well…_

And then Magnus saw it -- a cluster of tall mountainous rocks. , that had a red fiery glow emanating around them.

“Jumper, is Alexander over there?” Magnus asked.

Jumper growled assent. 

There left no room for argument. 

“Okay, then, Jumper,” Magnus said. “Let’s go.”

Jumper proceeded to amble quickly toward the rocks. Soon they were within a few feet of them. 

Now Magnus’s anger was coming back again, full force, as his father’s signature became stronger.

_His father had Alec._

_It was time for him to give him back._

“FATHER!” Magnus bellowed. “Come out! I know you’re here . I know you went topside. I know you took Alexander. _GIVE HIM BACK TO ME!_ ”

A second passed. There was no movement or response. 

Then there was a slight noise.

Magnus’s magic automatically flared toward his veins toward his palms, ready at his disposal. Beneath him, he could feel Jumper’s body and muscles tensing, in anticipation of the threatening signature surrounding this area.

_And then –_

The all too familiar tall figure of the Shadowhunter emerged. 

ALEC.

Except that _this_ Alec swaggered as he sauntered forward, his hazel eyes a bit too dilated, his smile a bit too cocky. Not to mention that his black shirt was open all the way to the waist, revealing his chest and abs, his hair was completely in disarray, and the Deflect Rune on the right side of his neck was glowing fiery red.

Magnus felt Jumper’s whole body shudder, as his 8 legs stumbled backwards a bit. 

_This was NOT a good sign._

“A-Alexander?” Magnus whispered, recoiling slightly.

Alec calmly looked up to meet Magnus’s eyes, his hazel eyes devoid of expression or the love that he would normally see in them.

Then with a slight clicking sound, the hazel eyes flashed to fiery red.

“Alec isn’t here today,” the figure said, in a more familiar, sinister sounding version of Alec’s voice. Snorting, the figure ran his fingers through his dark hair and grinned maniacally at Jumper and Magnus.

“Hello, son. It’s been awhile,” the figure (who was NOT Alec!) said. “Your plaything would totally say hi right now, but I’m afraid he’s otherwise detained. You know, I was going to toss him into some lesser demon for this...but ultimately I _couldn't_ resist and had to try him on for size myself. Ah, there's nothing that _feels_ like a Nephilim soul...the absolute power just radiating off the surface. It's _absolutely_ DELICIOUS. I feel so renewed!" 

The figure paused, his eyes gleaming. "And I gotta admit -- this body is FIT, if I do say so myself," he purred. He took a finger and traced over the hard chest and abs muscles. 

Magnus’s eyes blazed _FIRE,_ as Jumper’s body shook. _No one got to touch Alec that way. Not without his consent, and especially NOT by Asmodeus!_ Magnus thought, raging inwardly.

“Oh by the way, if you want him back – son,” the figure continued speaking, his mouth still grinning manically, “You are going to have to fight for him. Winner takes all – including his _very_ soul. And you -- son -- will willingly stay by my side to rule over Edom, where you should have been, all along.” 

“You’re on,” Magnus said automatically, smirking at the figure – even as the rest of him was quaking internally. Truthfully, at the moment he had NO idea how he was going to do this. 

Going up against his father? 

Asmodeus’s magic was unique. 

As powerful as Magnus’s magic was, stemming from Asmodeus and from being a descendant of a Fallen Angel – the fact remained that Asmodeus was _THE FALLEN ANGEL._

He had no idea how he was going to best his father. And in Edom, _of all places, which, for obvious reasons, favored his father._

_But --_

_He had no choice. And neither did Jumper._

If they won, they would get to take Alec back with them.

If they lost, they were to stay down here, and Alec’s soul would be taken by Asmodeus to toy with at whim, and torture for all of eternity. 

And Magnus would have to willingly rule _next_ to Asmodeus as the Prince of Edom.

....

...

_They couldn’t lose._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The battle for Alec's soul, and their lives -- commences in CH 10! (Part 4 of 4: Alec's Abduction) --  
> \--and the conclusion of the 5+1 collection of Jumper stories.
> 
> To come shortly..


	10. (Part 4 of 4) - Alec's Abduction - The Fight For Alecs Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Jumper go up against Alec, who is currently possessed by Asmodeus... It's a battle to the finish in Edom...

Sitting on top of Jumper, Magnus faced a very uncharacteristically aloof looking Alec, standing there with an exaggerated swagger in his posture, while rolling his eyes at the both of them.

Well, of course it was _NOT_ Alec, Magnus needed to keep reminding himself. It was his father, Asmodeus there, having gotten possession of Alec’s body. 

Which was why they were currently in this particular situation now…

This was a _standoff_. _Winner take all._

No one moved on either side. 

Below him, Magnus felt Jumper’s body tense up. 

So much was at stake. No matter what, Magnus couldn’t hit Asmodeus with the full strength of his magic. In reality, he couldn’t hit him at all. True, they were facing Asmodeus, but he WAS in Alec’s body, and any injury would hurt Alec physically. 

What a bind they were in!

Magnus found himself currently flummoxed.

“Boy, this confrontation is sure getting off to a rousing start,” Alec said dryly, clucking his tongue. “All this staring. And people call _me_ dramatic…”

“ _STOP TALKING, FATHER -- NOW_ ,” Magnus uttered in a restrained tone of voice, gritting his teeth in frustration.

Seeing Alec standing there, yet hearing his father’s snarky words come out – it was as confusing as it was jarring, to not only his brain but also his heart.

Magnus bent down to speak to Jumper. 

“Hey, little one,” he began.

And Magnus nearly started laughing right then and there -- because right now, Jumper was anything _but_ little…

But Magnus was just so used to referring to Jumper as “his little guy.”

And in the current situation, the last thing Magnus felt like doing was laughing. 

In fact, his heart had been breaking many times over during this whole time, seeing the figure of Alec smirking at the both of them in a condescending manner.

He _knew_ that was his father smirking, and NOT Alec – but _still…._

“I’m not sure how much we have going for us in this battle, Jumper,” he said, trying to keep his voice still. “But I did spell you to protect Alec at all costs. So, just rely on your instincts okay? Right now, THAT is not Alec, that is my father. I’m sure you can feel that, right? But we need to be careful, since he is in Alec’s body. We cannot hurt Alec physically…” 

_Lillith,_ Magnus wasn’t even sure how much Jumper was understanding or not understanding what he was saying. 

Again he used he knew how to speak the ancient demonic tongue that Jumper apparently was able to speak.

But Jumper seemed to indicate assent, as he growled softly. 

Magnus took a deep breath as he readjusted his position upon Jumper’s harness so that he wouldn’t fly off if things got rough. He would normally hold onto him, but he would most likely need both arms free to use magic against Asmodeus if needed.

“Ready when you are,” Magnus murmured, almost to himself. He lifted his eyes toward the figure of Alec, who was now leaning against the rock, looking utterly bored.

“My, my,” Alec drawled, rolling his eyes, “Living topside has made you soft, my boy. You needed all that time to prepare? When you were at my side as a young boy, you were on fire almost immediately – and I totally mean that in the literal sense.”

Alec chuckled at his own joke, his gold cat eyes edged with fire.

Magnus bristled, remembering those days with Asmodeus as a young boy, when he didn’t know any better. He still heard many of those screams of innocent people in his head, even to this day. How easily he had been persuaded by Asmodeus to use his power to the fullest extent. 

And he had done so, in an effort to win his love – the only being back then who seemed to accept him as he was ---

Magnus shuddered at the memory. 

However, he quickly shook it off. _He needed to stay focused._

“Ha, Ha,” Magnus said sardonically, willing red magic visibly into his palms, “Good job trying to talk a good game and trying to distract us. You’re not going to win. We are going to bring Alec home with us.”

At that moment, he _really_ _really_ wanted to wipe that smirk off his father’s face…

…..

_Sometime later…_

Magnus was holding onto Jumper’s harness tightly, as Jumper leapt, stumbled, and dodged every burst of Edomic fire coming straight for them. 

Magnus knew Jumper's feet were getting burned with every blast -- Jumper would yelp with an angry growl, flinch, then followed by a whimper. Magnus himself could feel the recoil of extreme heat rising up every time Jumper was attacked.

Magnus _was_ grateful for Jumper being able to take the lead thus far in this confrontation.

His seeing Alec doing this to them, with glee written all over his face – despite KNOWING it was his father in control

Was threatening to completely _unravel_ him. _It was more than his mind and heart could take._

Magnus! his brain stated, separate your feelings. _You didn’t get to survive that time next to your father, and then the next few centuries by being in the background. Get it together!_

 _“Magnus!”_ It was Alec, with his father’s booming quality in his voice, his eyes blazing..

Magnus blinked. Suddenly a blast of fire was heading toward his _– FACE?!_

 _NO!_ Magnus deftly blocked it, while simultaneously jerking the harness. 

Jumper lurched aside, following direction. 

The fire hit the rocks between them, and dissipated, harming no one.

Magnus breathed a huge sigh of relief.

“Aw, c’mon, you’re not even trying!” Alec sneered, baring his teeth. “This is an insult…”

Now Magnus could see Asmodeus trying to bleed through the façade, as his eyes raged with even more hate than before. 

“If you are too concerned about keeping your plaything from being burned or hurt," Alec stated with a snarl, "Well, don’t worry. I’ll take care of that for you right now…” 

And with that, Alec suddenly took hold of his left arm, and twisted it roughly until a cracking sound could be heard.

Magnus’s eyes bugged out of his sockets upon seeing and hearing this. _He couldn’t believe that Asmodeus just did that…_

Alec winced momentarily at the action, before grinning again manically. He shook the now useless left limb back and forth in comedic fashion.

“Wow, these Nephilims are hardier than I thought…that actually took a great deal of effort in order to break that,” he said in a genuinely surprised tone of voice. “Ah well, I hardly even felt that. But your plaything will, once this is all over…”

 _“WHAT THE HELL!”_ Magnus roared. “Stop that!” Even Jumper shuddered beneath him upon seeing that. He could feel Jumper heating up as his magic flared through him.

“Well, then, why don’t you come and inflict something for real then? Alec taunted. “Otherwise something else is going to be broken…or burnt, even. Remember, I can hurt this body, without affecting myself…and if this body dies, I can just move out of it…”

The hate flared through Magnus’s veins. 

Suddenly Alec paused, as his good hand flew to the Deflect Rune, still glowing like fire. 

“Damn, this still hurts. I didn’t expect to feel this still,” he muttered, before resuming his gruesome smile and pose facing Magnus and Jumper.

But that had been long enough for Magnus to notice that slight. Was that a vulnerable spot for him? He would take any advantage offered to him…

He bent down toward Jumper’s head. “Hmm I think there’s a vulnerable spot, Jumper,” he whispered, hoping that Jumper understood. “I’m going to see if we can at least weaken my father that way, so that we can gain the upper hand…”

Jumper growled assent.

Magnus sat up again, with Jumper, feeling a bit more confident as they faced Alec. 

Alec raked an eyebrow as his eyes roved over Magnus and Jumper. 

“Well?” he taunted. “What’s your next move? Your lover is here waiting for you, my boy?” He licked his lips provocatively. 

“You know,” he added offhandedly, “Again, I have to say, this body is fiiine. I haven’t had the chance, but I think I’m going to play with it a bit more, as long as I’m in this body. I can’t believe I haven’t already gone ahead and explored the possibilities. I really should make those visit to those succubi twins in the West – I could only imagine the fun they would have, especially with this virile body…” 

Magnus bristled internally as he watched his father’s eyes rove down Alec’s body, leering at his groin area.

“Your plaything is definitely packing some serious heat,” he murmured salaciously, placing his hands on Alec’s firm abs and slowly moving downwards. “No wonder why you’ve held onto him for this long…” 

“Don’t touch him!” Magnus roared, his magic coming alive as he reacted, red flares shooting out involuntarily. Jumper flinched.

“Ahh, your little friend has ties to your plaything too, eh? I saw how he reacted when I first took him. Such a brave little thing. I did want to kill him at the time…but now I’m glad I didn’t. It can be so boring down here – now I see he’s evolved, and I can sense his signature from both of us within him. I have to admit, he’s pretty impressive, Magnus. And those glowing red eyes – definitely an awesome touch,” he said, clearly impressed. 

Beneath him, Magnus felt Jumper start to tremble. And it slowly got stronger, and stronger…and stronger…

……………

_Jumpers POV_

He _hated_ this place. He _hated_ this place with feelings he couldn’t even describe. 

_After all, he was just a spider._ But he could feel how much Magnus despised the place. And everything around him was sending his spidey senses all on edge. 

_Danger! Danger!_ his whole being was screaming.

And Alec – was so _not_ Alec, at least from what Jumper had come to know of him. This was not the one who he had been with since he came to live with them at the loft. Or the one who he felt the need to protect. 

His aura was just not _there_.

However, Alec himself was standing in front of them – rather acting like some predatory being…

Shivers slammed through his body. Shivers that did not feel very good –

In fact, Jumper was about to be sick, the longer he stood here, staring at Alec – _WHO WAS NOT ALEC._

The being then growled, menacingly.

_“You might as well give up, boy. Even if somehow you best me in this, your Nephilim’s soul is a good as mine. And neither of you will never be allowed to leave. Not as long as I have control of this body, and my essence in flowing within his blood –”_

_OH, IS THAT SO? CLICK!_ Went Jumper’s eyes. 

He wasn’t sure what was happening. But there was a sudden surge of warmth flowing through his body. Above him, he felt Magnus stiffen. 

And then, he heard Alec cackle --- as ugly of a sound as he had ever heard.

What happened next was so instantaneous, even he couldn’t tell what happened.

Suddenly that surge of power had erupted from his gut, and a red fireball burst out from his mandibles – straight for Alec.

 _“Jumper!”_ he heard Magnus scream. _“NOOOO!”_

Alec had already raised his hands, lighting bolts sizzling with fire directed straight at them, but the fireball had already hit him. Jumper recoiled, as Magnus seemed to deflect them.

The space where Alec had stood had exploded in a fury of bright white light and red sparks !

_OH NO WHAT DID HE DO --_

He felt Magnus above him move –

_OKAY, MAGNUS WAS OKAY –_

But then he froze, as he seemed to staring – _HARD_ – at the space in front of him. Exactly where he was looking.

“Alexander,” he heard Magnus say, almost in a defeated whisper -- .

_MAGNUS. HE --_

Jumper couldn’t describe it. But horrible, horrible feelings started flooding his body all over --

_He was powerless to move –_

And then the smoke cleared.

Alec was lying on the ground, bound from mouth to legs, squirming like crazy.

Jumper _STARED_ at the bound captive for a LONG moment, his body still frozen.

Above, he heard Magnus’s sharp inhale of breath…

“…Jumper?” he heard Magnus’ hesitant voice whisper.

 _CLICK!_ Went Jumper’s eyes.

 _NEED TO GET THAT OUT OF ALEC – THAT…POISON,_ Jumper’s brain thought. 

And suddenly he had LEAPT, and was on Alec, his legs clutching at, and grabbing the entire length of his body.

“JUMPER, NO!!!” Magnus bellowed fiercely --

His legs were... _suddenly_ on -- _FIRE!?!_

_…WHY WAS MAGNUS ATTACKING HIM? NO NO NO MAGNUS YOU GOT IT ALL WRONG --!_

His mandibles sunk into the lower edge of Alec’s Deflect Rune, still aglow.

Beneath him, Alec whimpered, as he struggled.

Futilely.

_GET IT OUT GET IT OUT GET IT OUT –_

_BUT --- LEGS BURNING LEGS BURNING!!! LEGS BURNING!!! AHHHHHHH_

_“JUMPER!~!!!”_ Magnus continued to scream _. “STOP IT RIGHT NOW!”_

 _CAN’T DO SO MANY THINGS AT ONCE!_ Jumper’s brain screamed. _TOO MANY THINGS! PRIORITY IS ALEC!!!! BURNED LEGS LATER ~_

_....._

_...._

_…FINALLY!_

Jumper fell backwards suddenly, the weight of his body overcoming his legs, and he crashed onto the ground, Magnus flailing above him.

Jumper’s legs were no longer burning. Magnus losing his balance had cut off the fire at his legs.

In front of them, Alec, still bound and gagged by the white threads, was motionless, the site of Jumper’s bite flickering and off sporadically.

Then it completely went out.

Magnus jumped down from his seat on Jumper, and hesitantly approached Alec’s motionless body.

“Alexander?” he asked in a fearful sounding voice.

Alec’s body flinched instantly. Then a low guttural moan came forth, as Alec slowly blinked. “MmmHmm?!” Alec’s eyes widened, as if only starting to notice that his mouth was bound and he couldn’t speak.

Magnus’s whole body slumped, as he felt relief flood his veins. “Alexander!” he cried, as he stooped down to rip off the threads binding his mouth closed. Once the threads were all off, Magnus quickly turned to Jumper, guilt flooding through his veins. 

"Jumper, I'm...so so sorry," he whispered apologetically. "I -- didn't know. But you did, all this time. Didn't you..."

Jumper growled softly as if in understanding.

“Magnus,” Alec breathed, relieved to be able to speak. HIs eyes darted back and forth. “W-What happened? Your f-father --“

Then he winced, his eyes flying open in shock, before his eyes shut tightly. "By the Angel," he moaned, "my left arm..."

Blue flares of magic were already enveloping the broken limb, sent by Magnus to begin the process of repairing the limb.

“Shh, no need to talk right now. I'm fixing that right now. You just been through a LOT,” Magnus said comfortingly, leaning in to kiss Alec on the mouth. 

Despite the pain, Alec eagerly lifted his chin to receive the kiss.

“Am I glad to see you,” Alec said huskily.

Magnus laughed. “That is an understatement, my darling,” he said. “I was _so_ scared, my love…”

With his good arm and hand, Alec grabbed Magnus by the back of the head, and crushed their lips together for a searing kiss. He closed his eyes, relished the touch of their foreheads together as they parted, breathing deeply. 

“So was I,” he whispered, his voice breaking slightly. “Thank you for coming to save me…”

They just stood there -- sharing space, sharing breaths, and reveling in the joy of them being together.

“I love you,” Alec breathed with reverence in his voice..

“I love you too,” Magnus responded just as ardently, a soft smile playing around his lips.

Behind him, Jumper suddenly growled, a medium sound – causing both Magnus and Alec to whirl around and look in Jumper’s direction.

Jumper had a greenish look to his body.

 _What was wrong with Jumper?!_ Oh no, Magnus thought, starting to grow frantic.

Then – Jumper belched, and threw up nasty green liquid with red chunks.

Magnus’s stomach turned. “ _Dear Lillith_ ,” he muttered.

“That – so doesn’t look good,” Alec stated matter-of-factly. He attempted to move his left arm again -- Magnus's magic sure worked wonders -- while it felt weak it was no longer painful to move.

The chunks on the floor started to move around among the gastric liquid, and Magnus was instantly on alert, his magic automatically willing itself into his palms…

He patiently waited…

Eventually Asmodeus (?!) started to… _solidify and emerge_ \---!

Magnus’s magic instantly reacted, grabbing Asmodeus completely.

Asmodeus’s look could only be described as shocked, with pleading eyes toward his son.

“You can forgive Dear old Dad, right, son?” Asmodeus said placatingly. “I was never going to hurt him…”

Magnus’s blood boiled. 

“ENOUGH!” he roared. Flicking his wrist, he incurred a giant fireball, effectively knocked Asmodeus unconscious.

Then he turned to Alec, flicking his wrist at him. Alec was instantly freed of the threads.

Alec started to get up, but then found himself aglow with blue magic. And he was floating. Magnus was guiding him up to sit next to him on Jumper.

“Jumper,” Alec breathed, his eyes widening, seemingly not knowing where to look. There was just SO much of Jumper right now – he was HUGE!!! “What happened to YOU?”

Jumper growled softly, then a series of whimpers emerged.

“Jumper,” Alec said softly, reaching over to pat him on the head. “It’s good to see you too, boy. My hero.” 

Jumper whined softly in response to Alec’s touches and words of praise.

He turned to Magnus, who looked absolutely exhausted.

“Magnus,” Alec stated, concerned. He reached over, touching him softly on his cheek. “You don't look so good right now. Will you be alright?”

“I’ll live,” Magnus said, gasping slightly. “I used my magic at full strength, so I’m feeling a bit winded right now. We don’t’ have much time. Asmodeus should be unconscious for awhile but he will recover soon. Let’s not take any chances.. I also need to repair that rift in the atmosphere, which is how Jumper and I came in...”

Alec leaned in and caught Magnus’s mouth in a lingering, long kiss. It was as grand of a “Thank you for coming after me” type of gesture as any. Magnus made a surprised noise in the back of his throat upon receiving the sudden gesture, melting into it, as his hand coming up to cup Alec by the chin.

He could feel some of his energy returning, bit by bit, as the kiss intensified. 

As they parted, Alec hummed softly. 

“Does that help, if at all?” he inquired, smiling.

Magnus smiled shyly. “I did feel some strength returning. But I will really need that when we get to that tear in the atmosphere, so that I can repair it. I can’t have him coming back through again,” he said in all seriousness.

“And you shall have it,” Alec responded lovingly. “Always.”

Magnus turned back to Jumper. 

“Okay, little one,” he said, petting Jumper on the side of the head. “Take us back to where we came in, okay? And, Alec, you are going to have to hold on.” 

He pointed to one of the harness straps, indicating that Alec should reach for one.

Alec - -instead – wrapped both arms around Magnus, hugging him tightly. He leaned forward, planning a small tender kiss against the nape of Magnus's neck, then leaned his cheek against his back. 

“I am,” Alec responded, his breath warm against Magnus's skin. “And I’m never letting go…”

Magnus felt his cheeks redden.

“Well, that will do nicely as well, my love,” Magnus admitted, smiling cheekily.

Jumper growled softly. 

“Yes, Jumper,” Magnus stated. “Take us home.”

Jumper growled assent. Then he crouched, leaping off into a series of sprints across the plain toward the direction of where they had come -- the lovers on his back, safe and sound.

_END_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's 5+1 Ways Jumper protected Alec! 
> 
> These short ficlets were really enjoyable to write, I loved getting into Jumper's character again, his POV -- and I hope you enjoyed getting to know him.
> 
> Until the next time, my loves <3

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this fic "A Shadowhunter, A Warlock, And The Little One In-between" won't you leave a kudo and comment for *this* specific fic below? It'd be greatly appreciated :).


End file.
